The World of Cards
by la-mia-stella
Summary: Arthur never fit in while at the foster home in England. But through a secret door he falls into a world he can call home, however this world is on the verge of a violent war and Arthur is caught in the middle of it! USUKUS Fantasy Pirate cardvers AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Cast from the world twice Arthur finds that he can always get into the world that is rightfully his home. But, a threat of war is upon the land and Arthur must find away to help the ones on the good side. A true adventure awaits him; as he becomes a pirate, goes off to fight, finds the a lost friend, falls in love, and discovers his lost past. Will everything end up alright in the end? **

**This story has a slow start because I want a long and decent plot. I do promise it will live up to it's M rating at some point later in the story.  
><strong>

**Hey guys well here it is the first chapter of my NanoWrimo project. So chapters should be coming out quite quickly. I 'd love to hear any suggestions you have for this fic to keep my thoughts going for this long fic.**

**Chapter beta'd by the lovely OKFan here on . Go check out her stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

In the world known as cards, there is a country called Spades. The country of Spades does not lie on the ground, but floats in the air isolated from the world's other countries. The land is hidden within the clouds making it difficult to find by eye.

The land of Spades has a queen and a king just like any other country in the world. But, this country was far from perfect. Every day it would rain and sunlight was scarce, though the land was the most vibrant green anyone had ever seen making it the color of the royalty's eyes. The King and Queen had four sons, but only the third had the green eyes needed to rule the land. The older brothers of the small baby grew jealous of their brother. Angry, they took the baby and threw him in a dried well. Though, when they looked down the well the baby never hit the bottom, he just disappeared.

Years passed and the kingdom grew weak with the death of the King. When one of the brothers tried to step up to take over after the Queen grew ill after a visit to Ace, they were banished to the floating islands surrounding the mainland of Spades.

As the Queen took her last breath, she made the Jack of the land promise that they would wait for her son to return and never to lose hope; and with that her green eyes fell shut as she went into her eternal slumber.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in the foster home's attic, feet pulled up to his chest while he cried quietly. The young boy, not even ten yet, felt alone. No one liked him at the house, saying that he was too weird; but, the old man who owned the house and was their foster parent was kind to him and looked at him with respect.<p>

A light hand touched Arthur's head making him jump. Looking up, he saw a small fairy. She glowed a bright yellow which gave off warmth. A bright yellow leaf was wrapped around her body as a form of clothing, and she had bright green eyes that were half covered by her wavy brown hair. But, Arthur's favorite part of the fairy was her beautiful, almost clear, wings that seemed to sparkle. "What is wrong Mister Arthur?" The fairy's voice was like a bell, so very kind and comforting.

Arthur gave the fairy a soft smile and wiped his teary eyes. "Just Max and Joel were picking on me again." Arthur looked down at his sock clad feet and wiggled his toes. "They said you aren't real and that I should grow up and stop talking to thin air." Arthur clenched his fists as more tears streamed down his face. "You are real, I know it!"

The small fairy patted Arthur's head, "They just don't believe because they can't see me."

Arthur gave her a small smile, "I guess so," his voice grew quiet, "I just wish I lived somewhere where I'd not get made fun of for talking to you."

Arthur stood and began to walk around the attic. He never really came up here unless he desperately needed to hide away from his foster brothers.

The attic was a large room filled with different odd things that were covered in sheets. Looking at a mirror, Arthur didn't take notice of where he was walking and soon ran into a large sheet covered object in the room. Stumbling backwards, Arthur reached out and pulled the sheet off of the object. His butt hit the floor with a soft thud. Reaching back, the boy rubbed his lower back. "That bloody hurt," he mumbled scrunching up his face in pain.

Looking up he saw a large door standing in the center of the room. Standing up, he brushed himself off before looking back at the door curiously.

He pointed at the door then looked over to the fairy who was floating close by. "What would a door be doing here?" He poked the frame it was standing in, "If you open it, it would just open to the other side of the room. Kind of pointless, don't you think?" he chuckled. Reaching out, he opened the door only to have his laughter die. On the other side of the door was not the other side of the room, but a long corridor. Shutting the door, he walked around to the other side and opened it again. He was met with the same corridor. Stepping through the door, he looked around. The large corridor had a wall of high windows all allowing light to stream through. He looked up, marveled by the large ceiling.

"You're dressed funny."

Jumping, Arthur looked to his right and saw a small messy haired blonde boy who was looking at him curiously. Behind the boy was another long corridor that had a door on the other side. Looking at the boy, Arthur pointed at the younger child, "No, it is you who is dressed funny."

The boy looked down at his clothes pulling at his long red tunic. "But, this is the fashion of Ace."

"Well you look as if you were dressed as a knight from the middle ages." Arthur stated, walking further into the long hall.

"The middle what?"

Arthur turned to see the confused look on the younger boy's face. "You don't know about the middle ages? It is an interesting era in history."

The younger shook his head, "No, and I am kind of good at history," the boy smiled, "I know all about the Spades invasion of Hearts and the time period when Spades found Ace!"

Arthur blinked at the boy, "I have no idea what you are talking about." Arthur snapped his fingers, "It is probably because of your accent! You're American aren't you? They do things different in America."

The boy looked up at Arthur, "Not sure what this America is, but I am not American, I am Alfred of Ace!" The boy smiled, blue eyes sparkling up at Arthur, making his heart melt.

"Well Alfred of Ace, I am Arthur of...England." Arthur decided to humor the boy with his game of pretend.

Alfred's smile widened and from then on they became friends.

Months passed and everyday Arthur snuck into the attic and through the door. He never really got to see a lot of the castle he was in or meet any of the other inhabitants, because only nobles were allowed into the castle.

The two usually went into one of the large open rooms and played happily, both talking about their worlds. Looking down at his watch one day, Arthur sighed, "I best be getting home, Alfred." The younger boy always pouted, but knew he couldn't make Arthur stay.

Walking down a corridor, Alfred stopped dead in his tracks and quickly bowed. "Hello, your majesty," his voice was very formal, but his eyes showed a nervousness that confused Arthur. Looking at the person whom he had addressed, Arthur looked up at a very beautiful woman.

The woman wore a long purple dress with a large Spade symbol on the skirt of the gown. She had long messy blonde hair, and bright green eyes that watched Arthur. Arthur stared at her, dumbfounded, until Alfred pulled him down, "You have to bow Artie."

Nodding Arthur bowed, "Sorry," his voice came out meekly.

The woman chuckled, "Prince Alfred, there is no need to bow. You have already greeted me upon my arrival." Arthur listened to her speak; her voice was calm yet regal. It soothed him.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled down the hallway, "Come on Arthur we got to go!"

He never saw the woman gasp in shock and tears fall from her face as she watched him leave.

Stopping outside the door to Arthur's world Arthur stared at Alfred, "You're a Prince!"

Alfred blushed, and looked away, "Yeah, I am, sorry I didn't tell you."

Arthur raised a brow, "why though?"

Alfred's blush deepened, "I just wanted you to treat me the same. No one treats me like a normal kid! I hate being a prince."

Arthur smiled, "I won't treat you any different, okay?" Alfred smiled up at Arthur and watched him leave.

Weeks later, Alfred gave Arthur a large golden clock, "I got it on a trip to the land of Spades!" He said smiling. Arthur examined the clock on its white face Arthur noted that the large hand didn't move, but the small hand did. Noticing Arthur's curious look, he pointed to the clock.

"Once this is taken from the lake in Spades, the hands will work, but if the king or queen dies then their hands stop working." He pointed to the large hand, "The King died a few years ago, so the large hand doesn't work."

Smiling Arthur held the clock with more care, "Thank you Alfred, but why didn't you get yourself one?"

Alfred shook his head, "I did get one! It's in my room though." Alfred smiled, "they can be our friendship clocks!"

Arthur nodded looking at the clock, "that sounds like a good idea."

Sadly, things never last. About a month later, tragedy struck.

Arthur was left in the castle's library when Alfred burst through the doors out of breath. Running over, he grabbed Arthur's hand. "You got to go."

Before Arthur could even ask why, Alfred had the both of them running through the castle halls.

Reaching the corridor that held Arthur's door, the boy turned around only to see smoke covering the large windows opposite the door.

Alfred looked at Arthur seriously, the ten year old boy seemed so much older at that moment and it scared Arthur a little. Reaching into his pocket Alfred pulled out a Spade shaped clock, Arthur noticed both hands were unmoving. "The Queen of Spades died last night." A pause, "Hearts made an attack on the land. Now Clubs is here to try and take Ace," Alfred choked back tears, "they killed my dad and are now after me and Matthew. You're not safe here!" Alfred began pushing Arthur closer to the door. Arthur pushed back, something in him drawing him to this world. He felt grief and a longing to help.

"I will not leave." He said standing to his full height above Alfred. He was older by a year and there was no way he'd let Alfred boss him around.

Looking up, Alfred pushed again knocking them over. As they fell and twisted, their lips met. Eyes wide, the two boys stared at each other not breaking apart. It was something that just felt right and it scared them.

Scrambling off Arthur, Alfred stood up and grabbed the older boy. "I am sorry," he said before opening the door and pushing Arthur through. Once Arthur was gone, Alfred slammed the door shut and began to beat the doorknob off with his Spade clock. Once the thing was smashed enough, he fell to the floor holding the clock. "I am so sorry, Arthur," tears fell down his cheeks. Looking down at the clock, he noticed a crack in its glass face, but what he really stared at were the moving hands.

Arthur fell through the door and onto the attic floor. Hearing a slam, he turned around to see the door closed. Quickly reaching for the handle, he opened the door. But, sadly Arthur didn't see the long castle corridor. He saw the other side of the attic.

Shutting the door, Arthur ran to the other side, attempting get through to the castle again. Opening the door, he was met once more with the sight of the attic.

Arthur cried, and from then on, for five years, he tried opening the door, and not once was he able to get through. When he turned sixteen he gave up, believing that he would never get back to the one place where he felt like he belonged. A place he may have been able to call home.

* * *

><p>"Happy sixteenth birthday, Arthur," a brown haired man said smiling at his foster son.<br>The man was aged, but more by wisdom rather than looks.

The man placed his arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur looked over to the man. His brown eyes showed a youthful spirit that was trapped in an old man's body.

"Please do get off of me, Romulus."

Romulus just smirked before spinning the teen around. "Come on Arthur, it is your birthday!"  
>Arthur just scowled, making Romulus pout. "You used to be such an energetic boy. Though a little grumpy, but still an adventurous and curious boy."<p>

Arthur pushed off Romulus, "I have grown up."

Romulus shook his head, walking back to the kitchen, "There is a difference between growing up and losing one's youthful spirit."

Arthur just shrugged before walking up the stairs to his room. This day seemed to depress him even more than the anniversary of the day when Alfred threw him out of the world of cards. Today was his birthday and it was the day when he had come to the orphanage.

Sitting on his bed, he looked toward the blank wall opposite him.

He felt empty. Placing a hand over his heart, he felt the soft pounding of the organ to give him a sense of peace.

This day, like any other day, he went through like a robot . He didn't fight back as his foster brothers teased him. He watched the news on the television, blew the candles out on his cake, did his chores, and went to bed.

Lying in bed, he tossed and turned that night. That night, he could hear the soft ticking of the clock Alfred had given him so long ago. It made him feel sick. Drifting off to sleep, he heard the sound of footsteps above his head.

Crashing sounds startled him awake. Sitting up, Arthur rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. The only light visible in the room was coming from the window and a dim glow from his bedside drawer. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he reached for the drawer.

Green eyes widened as he looked inside. The only thing inside the drawer was the clock that Alfred had given him. The clock he had not looked at since Alfred pushed him through the door.

His eyes were fixed on the glowing clock face as he became mesmerized by the moving clock hands. Reaching out his hand, he let his fingers gently trace over the hands which were ticking slowly. Hearing another crash, Arthur grabbed the clock and made his way out of his room and down the stairs.

The kitchen light was cast into the hallway showing two shadows of the people standing in the room. The first voice he recognized as Romulus, the second however was unfamiliar. The unfamiliar man spoke in a quiet, but stern voice.

"You must come back."

He could hear Romulus slam his hand down on a counter, "you are the one who betrayed me. Cast me away and now you come here to beg for me to come back, back to you and that world."

Arthur's breathing sped up.

"I made a mistake," the unfamiliar man spoke, voice becoming quieter.

"Alfher, how can I trust you? You were supposed to be my body guard. You took my kingdom and nearly killed me!" Romulus shouted startling Arthur.

Arthur knew Romulus to be a bubbly man who wouldn't hurt a fly. Yet now, Romulus sounded as if he were ready to kill the other man in the kitchen.

Hearing more crashing sounds, Arthur ran into the kitchen to see a long blonde haired man pinned to the kitchen counter as Romulus glared at him.

Stepping closer, Arthur's foot hit a pan that lay on the floor, its noise made both men look toward him. The blonde haired man stared wide eyed at Arthur's hand.

"Where did you get that clock?" Looking down Arthur held it to his chest. Romulus looked at Arthur just as curious, but he didn't speak.

The blonde haired man stepped toward Arthur, who took a moment to really look at the man. He was tall with piercing blue eyes, yet the thing that was most noticeable was his pointed ears and his worn cloak.

The man stared at Arthur for a few more minutes until he turned to Romulus. "Why is he here? He should be dead!" The blonde haired man gabbed Romulus's shoulders, "how did he get into this world? He doesn't belong here."

"What do you mean this world?" Arthur looked to the man curiously.

The blonde man went to say something, but was stopped, "Alfher," Romulus said standing up to his full height next to the man, "you do not speak of that world here."

Arthur looked to the blonde man once more before he looked at his clock. The man had recognized it which meant. His eyes widened as he realized his thoughts.

Arthur took off running up the flights of stairs and ignoring Romulus's desperate shouting for his name. Reaching the attic door, he flung it open. The door that had once been sealed stood open, emanating a bright green light from inside. Not caring, Arthur ran forward and through the door.

It felt like forever as he ran through the light and finally reached the other side, where he crashed and fell unconscious on the ground.

Sun beamed down on his face as the smell of sea water made him scrunch up his nose.

"Where'd you find him Cap'n?" Arthur heard a man ask.

"Lad was lay'n on the ground where the old castle of Ace was."

Arthur sat up instantly and looked around. He had to blink a few times to realize where he was. He was on the deck of a ship in the middle of some ocean, and some crazy looking read head with a flamboyant hat stood over him.

"Welcome to the Elizabeth lad." The man smiled down at Arthur, his golden capped teeth sparkling in the sun. Arthur felt his mouth go dry as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Arthur scowled at the pirate captain who stood at the wheel of the ship. The man forced a mop into his hand and told him to swab the deck of the ship that looked like it came straight out of a history book, or from inside some glass bottle.<p>

It had large white sails that caught the sea wind. A higher platform which stood atop what he assumed was the captain's room. Beside the captain's door was another where he had seen the crew exit and enter from. It most likely led to below the ship.

Looking down at the deck, he swept what they called a mop across the ship's uneven wooden floorboards.

Arthur ignored the quiet chattering amongst the crew that worked on the ship's deck. A tall man with an emotionless expression stared at Arthur from across the ship. The man had dark blue eyes and short spiky blonde hair. His height and emotionless expression made him look terrifying.

Realizing that he was staring at the other, Arthur quickly looked away and continued with his task.  
>Truth be told, he was scared. Scared because when he came to this world years ago, he was only ever in Alfred's castle. Now he was somewhere on a ship. On a sea so far out that he could see no land.<p>

He shuddered when he heard a scream. A woman ran up the stars and onto the deck of the ship. She looked petrified as she attempted to jump from the ship and into the sea.

Arthur watched her. She looked just like a normal human, except for the pointed ears. He watched as she screamed and was dragged back inside of the ship. When the door closed and the screaming died down, most of the men atop the deck broke out in laughter. Looking around, Arthur watched as many crew men laughed along with the captain.

It made Arthur feel sick. What kind of ship was this? What the hell had he gotten himself into?  
>Somehow he didn't want to know.<p>

Sitting at one of the small tables in the ship's dining hall, Arthur ate his food, or what they called food. It was a glob of green soup like mush. Grimacing at it, he poked at the blob with a wooden spoon.

Hearing some clattering beside him, Arthur looked up to see the blonde man from up on deck taking a seat beside him. Upon closer inspection, Arthur could see the faint lines of the man's glasses.

The man pointed toward Arthur's food, "if you don't look at it, it will taste a lot better," the man's voice was deep, but he talked in such a hushed tone his words were almost not clear.

Arthur nodded his head, "Thank you...um?"

"Berwald Oxenstierna, from the land of Hearts," the man said bowing his head slightly in show of good manners.

Arthur bowed his head as well, "Arthur Vargas, and I really am from no land in this world."

Berwald stared at Arthur, "your last name is Vargas?"

Arthur nodded, "yes, but that is the name of the man who takes care of me. I never knew my true family. I really am unsure of my true last name."

Berwald nodded, "and your clothes, they are from your world?"

Arthur looked down at himself and saw his wrinkled and dirty pajamas. He looked back up at Berwald and noticed the almost scrutinizing gaze. Arthur lowered his head, "you must think me crazy, but I am telling you the truth."

Berwald nodded, "I will get you some clothes once you have finished eating." Berwald ate a spoonful of the green stuff on his plate, "I also have a free hammock above mine which you may take."

"Thank you." Arthur lifted his spoon to his mouth. Once it was inside his mouth he made a disgusted face. Berwald looked at him with high amusement.

The ship docked the next day. Arthur stared in wonder at the land beyond the ship. "Welcome to Hearts, boys!" The captain yelled walking toward the bow of the ship.

The land of Hearts was lush and green. The houses along the shore town were tall stone buildings that must have taken years to build.

"Berwald, you are in charge of the new one today. Do not let him escape," the captain said glaring at Arthur. Arthur ignored the man in favor of looking out at the city which was of more interest to him.

The sound of a plank hitting against stone made Arthur look over the side of the ship, a lower compartment door had been opened. Watching, he saw two crew men walk out. They looked back into the ship and made a few hand gestures before stepping to the sides of the plank. Men, women, and even children began walking out of the ship. All of their hands were shackled together as they marched along the boat docks. Some were crying, but none struggled. Looking at them, Arthur noticed the majority of the people were blonde, but all had the same pointed ears.

Looking up at Berwald, Arthur was about to ask what was going on when the tall man gave the other a saddened look.

"Genocide of the Elf people."

Arthur stared horrified at the people marching to their demise.

"Why are they?" Arthur stared at the Elves as they got further away.

"It is not a good thing to show any compassion for them here in this kingdom. You'll be killed instantly if you do." Berwald looked out toward the sea, "I do not like it either, but I was forced onto this ship and cannot leave."

Arthur nodded, his eyes still wide as he looked out into the city. Pulling on his tunic sleeves, he shifted uncomfortably, "I think I need to go lie down for awhile, if you don't mind." Berwald shook his head as his only answer.

Walking down into the ship, he found his and Berwald's hammocks; climbing into his, he picked up his old pajamas and rolled them into a tight ball before using them as a makeshift pillow. Lying on his side, he stared at the ships wooden wall.

The slow rocking of the boat did nothing to help him fall asleep. His mind was too tormented by what he had found out today. He was stuck on a boat that transported Elves to their deaths. Just the thought made him sick. Just when he thought this was some normal kind of pirate ship that only raided other passing ships. No, he was on a ship that now reeked of murder. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to think of better thoughts.

"Arthur?"

Opening his eyes, he saw a familiar face. It was the brown haired fairy from his childhood. Carefully sitting up, he watched as the fairy landed on his lap, "I haven't seen you in years," Arthur said looking down fondly at the fairy.

The fairy looked up at Arthur with kind eyes, but a concerned face. "I was locked here when Alfred shut the door too quickly. I am sorry."

Arthur shook his head, "I was worried you had truly not been real when you never showed up again."

"I am so sorry, I never meant for you to think that, ever!" The fairy flew up close to Arthur's face so the teen had to go cross eyed to see her.

Arthur sighed, " it wasn't your fault."

The fairy shook her head, "No, now you are here and treated like some low life." The fairy floated down to sit on Arthur's legs again, "they are killing so many." The fairy wiped her teary green eyes. "I can hear their cries every night. Everyone can."

The fairy looked up, "but, they say that I cannot tell you anything to help get you off this ship. Just like how I cannot tell you my name yet," the fairy shook her head.

Arthur tilted his head confused, "who do you mean by they?"

The fairy shook her head again, "I cannot tell you much, but they are the ones who look over you because you are-" the fairy smacked both of her hands over her mouth her green eyes going wide. Lowering her hands she connected her eyes with Arthur's. "I almost said too much. Just please stay strong Arthur. Everything now is happening for a reason. The indigenous wolves of a far off land have predicted it. They will wait for you." She looked up at Arthur, "promise you will stay strong."

Arthur nodded, "I promise. Though, I cannot promise that for my stomach. Seeing all those people wailing toward their deaths made me sick."

The fairy nodded, "I feel the same way. But, things will only get worse before they can get better. A great war shall break the land before it can be whole once more," she said sighing. Looking up, she smiled at Arthur, "you have really grown up though. You're turning into a handsome young man."

Arthur smiled, "thank you."

The fairy beamed, "I must return to a land across the sea, but I will be back." She fluttered her wings and took flight. Hovering, she looked at Arthur with a serious expression, "trust is a valuable thing. Do not give it to just anyone, especially the ones who are in charge here," and with that she disappeared.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R guys!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so behind on my NanoWrimo word count. **

**Anyways Thank you to those who have reviewed/added the story to their alerts and favorites. **

**Chapter beta'd by the lovely OKFan here on . Go check out her stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Arthur stared at the sea as the ship pulled out of port. He declined Berwald's offer to go into town since he just wanted to be alone. The fairy's words were confusing to him which was just not what he needed at the moment. Looking to the setting sun which lied in the west, he leaned against the ship's edge, and rested his upper body weight on his crossed forearms as he gazed out into the sunset.

Was this the same sun that he saw at home? Or did this world exist somewhere in another solar system outside his own? A small frown crossed his face. That was the first time he had really thought about home.

Home? When he left, Romulus was fighting with some man who he now realized was an elf. Why would Romulus know an elf? Arthur shook his head, this whole situation got more confusing the longer he thought about it.

"Maybe I should just let life come as it is?" He smirked, that was something Alfred had said to him. Thinking of Alfred, he made a mental note to ask Berwald about the land of Ace.

Standing back up, Arthur began to walk the length of the deserted ship deck. Most of the crew was drinking below deck in the kitchen. Berwald was in the crow's nest keeping a lookout, making Arthur and some old man the only ones on the deck.

The old man was a short gray haired man sitting in his tattered tunic and breeches. His eyes were focused on the night that was slowly rising up into the sky.

The man turned his head to look at Arthur, "yer the one they picked up in Ace? Yer name is Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, I am. May I inquire what your name is, since it seems you already know mine?"

"Harkens, Abet Harkens," the man pulled out a canteen from behind him. Sitting down on a barrel, he opened the canteen and took a large swig from it. Arthur winced at the smell of alcohol.  
>Putting the canteen down Harkens wiped his mouth with the back of his arm. The man kicked out a barrel, "sit."<p>

Nodding, Arthur sat on the barrel in front of the man. The man didn't look at Arthur as he spoke, "what kingdom are ye from?"

"I am really not sure, sir."

The man snorted, "well you talk as if yer from Spades being that polite. Just call me Harkens, sir makes me sound old." The man let out a bark of laughter at his joke. Arthur gave a small smile of amusement.  
>The man looked over at Arthur and began to rub his aged chin as he thought. Eyes blinking, he chuckled, "Now that I had enough time to get a decent look at ya, ya know ya look like ya belong on the sea."<p>

Arthur tilted his head confused, looking down he pulled on the hem of his long sleeved tunic. "It is not by the way yer dressed lad. Ya just have that look 'bout ya. One only true sailors and pirates have."

"I guess I should take that as a complement."

Harkens laughed, "'tis the best complement one could get out 'ere on the sea."

Arthur let a small polite smile cross his face as he looked out onto the water and sighed, "any idea where we might be going?"

Harkens nodded, "yeah, we be cruising the canal between Hearts and Clubs by tomorrow morning. Then we make a break for the farthest east of Hearts we can get. The King has us instructed to be pick'n up some weapon shipment, if ya know what I mean," the man blinked at Arthur.

Arthur just shook his head, "No, I am unsure what you mean."

"It means we're goin' to be raidin' a couple o' Diamond's merchant ships that be carrying supplies to their land."

Arthur made an "o" shape with his mouth as he looked down toward the deck. "Arthur why be it yer not drinkin' with the others? Ye look young enough to want to join in on the fun."

Arthur shook his head, "I have no desire to drink."

Harkens let out another laugh, "learn now, drinkin' is just as important in a pirate's life as breathin'."

Scrunching up his nose Arthur made a disgusted face, "Maybe when I get a bit older I will understand."

"Start now, it'll sure help loosen ye right up." Harkens smirked and picked up his canteen, taking another drink. He patted his leg as he shook his now empty canteen. "Well, I best be getting' more." Standing he looked down at Arthur, "go get some sleep, we 'ave a big day tomorrow."

Arthur watched the man go before he stood up and walked down the stairs of the ship toward his hammock.

Reaching a hand out, the captain flipped Arthur's hammock over knocking the other to the floor. With a groan, Arthur looked up to see the Captain's smirking face, "up, lad. The deck can't swab itself."

Giving a glare, Arthur nodded before standing up and walking out into the bright sun. Thankfully, the air was cool and relaxing.

Berwald walked past Arthur giving him a quick nod of hello before going back to his job. Grabbing a bucket, he picked up the mop and went to the front of the ship. Lowering the bucket down into the water, he scooped up a good bit. Adding the soap, he began to mix the two together. Once done, he pulled the mop out and slapped it to the ship's deck. Moving it around, he started to hum in an attempt to keep from getting too bored.

The sound of a gunshot startled him. "All men to their stations!" The Captain yelled grabbing the ship's wheel. Arthur watched him for a second before following his line of sight. In the distance he could faintly see the sails of another ship.

Looking around, he found Berwald securing a few barrels to the side of the ship, "what is my position?"

Looking up, Berwald pointed toward a tall dark skinned man, "go ask Smith, he will tell you."

Arthur nodded before mongering between the chaos of the crew on the main deck. Reaching Smith he cleared his throat.

Smith looked back at Arthur, "new kid, right?" Smith didn't even look at Arthur as he began passing out swords to the unarmed crew members.

"Yes, sir." Arthur looked at the swords, marveling them.

Smith turned towards him, "sorry kid, you're not get'n one of 'em today." Reaching down into his boot, Smith pulled out a small dagger. He pointed toward the crow's nest, "get up there and wait, got it?"  
>Arthur just nodded before reaching out and taking the small dagger.<p>

Up in the crow's nest, he watched as the ship pulled up beside the merchants. He watched as the Elizabeth's crew members swung onto the other ship. The sound of clashing swords and the sounds of flesh being sliced open was all that his ears heard. So much blood began to spill on the decks of the ships as members of both ships fell over dead. Arthur just stared at the scene, not sure what to think as he continued to look on. It wasn't long before felt himself becoming sick with the sight.

However, as soon as it started, it was over. Arthur climbed down the ship's mast and was quickly ushered onto a plank leading to the other ship. The stench of fresh blood from the dead bodies was prominent in the air. Walking slowly, he gaped down at Smith's corpse. Smith's upper torso had been slashed open and blood pooled around his body.

Harkens, noticing Arthur's greening expression, grabbed the teen's arm and pulled him toward the ship's cargo room. Grabbing a large box, he placed it in Arthur's hands. "Don' look at 'em. Just walk the box back to our ship and sit it on the deck. Then come back for another." Harkens made eye contact with Arthur, "understand?"

Nodding, Arthur accepted the box from the man. He felt his stomach still sinking with each inhale as the scent became overwhelming. He tried to avert his thoughts somewhere else until the task was over, but it was just too much for him.

That night, he dreamt of death and blood.

It was a dream about the little boy that had become his only friend dying and his small body cut up, just like Smith's.

Berwald laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as he sat on the floor by their hammocks the next morning. "You okay?" Berwald asked, face showing the slightest bit of concern.

Arthur pulled his feet closer to his chest, "Berwald what happened to the kingdom of Ace when it was attacked?"

"The King and Queen were killed. Their son Matthew was named King after they rebuilt their castle. The other son that no one but the royals knew the name of disappeared."

Arthur blinked up at Berwald, "no one knew of the other son?"

Berwald nodded, "he took after his mother who was native to the land. It is taboo for him to become King of Ace, and yet he was the one who'd have made the best King. King Matthew does a good job, but he is too quiet for Kinghood. It is rumored that the other son helps his brother from the shadows of the land."

Arthur nodded, "I see."

The sound of a ladle being hit against a cast iron skillet rang through the crew cabin. "Get up, ye lazy arses! The ship isn't goin' t' sail itself."

"I'd like to see it sail itself for just a day though," a man called out making the crew laugh.

"Whoever could make it do that would die by the hands of King Ludwig, just like the Elves!" Another man said walking toward the stairs.

Arthur looked at Berwald, "King Ludwig?"

Berwald gave a nod, reaching down to pull on some boots, "King of Hearts."

Arthur set his gaze to the floor, "he has no heart."

Berwald let out a small chuckle which startled Arthur, "that is an understatement."

Arthur lifted up a large wooden box and moved it across the room, continuing his slow organization. Setting down the box, he wiped the sweat from his brow. "God forbid he couldn't let the boxes stay on that side of the bloody room."

"Then when we hit rough waters tonight they'd be all over the place."

Looking back at the voice, he noticed the Captain walking into the room. The feather on his flamboyant, yet tattered, hat slid across the low ceiling of the ship. "Hello, sir."

The Captain nodded. He took a seat down on one of the boxes in the room, "Arthur, 'bout how old are ye?"

Arthur blinked, "Sixteen, sir."

The Captain nodded. Reaching up a hand, he leaned forward as he stroked his chin. "How would ye like to be my apprentice?"

Arthur stared at the man, dumbfounded. The man's expression held no trace of joke. His face seemed to say that Arthur only had one answer that he could give the man.

"It would be an honor, sir." Arthur put on his most sincere act.

The Captain smiled, "good to hear it lad." Standing up, he crossed the room to clap a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Be up by the wheel after you finish here."

Arthur just nodded, before continuing his work on the room.

Walking out onto the deck, Arthur put his hand up trying to block out some of the sunlight. The deck was alive with crew members moving about the ship. Taking the stairs, Arthur made his way up to where the Captain stood by the ship's wheel.

The man had one hand on the wheel, keeping the boat steady while the other held onto a compass. Another man, short with red hair, stood beside him holding a large map which he stared at intently. The red haired man hummed a bit as he spoke, "turn the ship a bit to the North East."

Turning the wheel slightly, the Captain watched the compass needle slowly turn to point between the N and the E symbols. He looked back up and noticed Arthur, a smile crept over his face. "Ah, Arthur! Please meet my first mate, Samuel Kirkland. " The Captain pointed toward the man holding the map.

Arthur nodded his head to in greeting toward the man, "pleased to meet you."

The man glanced at Arthur for a moment before clicking his tongue and looking away from him, uninterested. The Captain ignored it, "so Arthur, would you like to steer the ship?"

Arthur shook his head and took a step back the Captain just sighed before reaching out to grab Arthur's sleeve. Pulling the teen over to the wheel, he guided one of Arthur's hands to the wheel before letting go of Arthur's wrist.

Hesitantly, Arthur moved himself more comfortably behind the wheel. Looking out over the top, his breath caught. The view from the wheel was amazing. He could see the entire deck as the crew moved around, and he could see the wide ocean in front of his eyes, it was just amazing.

The water was just so beautiful as the sun reflected off of its waves. The wind blew through his hair, ruffling his already messy locks. A smile began to grow on his face, making him feel as if he were a kid back in the Ace's castle again.

"I take it you are enjoying yourself?" The Captain smirked.

Looking back at the man, Arthur gave a sheepish nod. The Captain only grinned before starting a lesson on how to truly control the ship.

Berwald handed Arthur a piece of bread, which the teen eagerly took. He was hungry from the long day without food. Sure, he knew he'd get used to eating only one meal a day, but even after spending two weeks on the ship, he still longed for breakfast and lunch. The dinners he would get were far from appetizing. The alleged food looked more like a heap of mud rather than any sort of food he had ever seen.

"How was your day?" Berwald asked as he gathered some of his food onto his spoon.

Arthur let the corners of his mouth twitch up, "good, the Captain asked me to be his apprentice, so it makes things a bit more interesting.

Berwald nodded, "I did see you talking to him a lot today."

Arthur nodded, "he really is an interesting fellow. Has some great stories."

"All Captains do."

Nodding, Arthur continued to eat.

"What is your world like?" Berwald asked curiously.

Arthur rubbed his cheek before looking up at Berwald, "well, it is not like this one," he started, "it kind of used to be like this one years ago, but with only humans. We have a lot of technology that allows for easier living."

Berwald raised an eyebrow, "technology?"

It took a minute for Arthur to be able to find a good idea on how to explain it, "well, we have this one thing that allows people to communicate when they are far away, then another thing that washes clothes without any human help, and something that heats up food without a fire. That is just naming a few."

Berwald's eyes grew large, "not sure if I can believe you."

Arthur just shrugged, "believe what you want." Berwald just nodded and went back to eating.

Arthur stood up from the table, "I am going to retire now." Berwald nodded his fair well.

Dropping his plate in the bin for the dishwasher to take care of, Arthur made his way back to his room.

No one else was in the cabin; he smiled at the thought of some peace. Reaching down by his hammock he picked up the pants that he had wore a few days ago. The sound of something heavy hitting the floor startled him. Looking down he saw the small dagger that Smith had given him. Staring at it for a minute, he reached down and picked it up. It was surprisingly heavy for such a small item. It looked worn, but loved. Glancing around the room once more, he slipped it into his pants so that it was resting against his thigh.

Grabbing the wooden frame of the ship, he pulled himself into his hammock. Once the rope bed stopped violently shaking, he allowed himself to fall asleep.

"So Arthur, what do ye think about Hearts so far?" The Captain asked as the two walked through one of the many ports that Hearts had.

Arthur just shrugged, "I am not sure, sir."

The Captain only laughed, "ye are a strange one, Arthur," he slapped the teen's back, "loosen up a bit, won't ya?"

Arthur nodded, "I will try to, si-" he stopped himself from finishing the 'sir.' Looking around, he watched the town. He felt as if he were walking through some sort of renaissance festival. The streets were crowded with venders, shoppers, and beggars. The city was alive and it seemed as if everything was going on all at once.

"Ye'll be needin' some boots," the Captain said, grasping Arthur's upper arm and pulling him into a store.

Arthur tried to protest, but he learned quickly that the Captain would not take 'no' for an answer, and the Captain picked out a pair of boots for his young apprentice.

Leaving the store, they walked into the crowd that lined both sides of the street. A large empty path was open in the center. The sounds of carriage wheels rolling over cobble stone were soon heard as a beautiful golden carriage came into view. The crowd on the street bowed their heads. Arthur just watched in wonder until a hand pushed his head down.

"You must bow before the Queen," glancing over, Arthur saw the ship's first mate glaring at Arthur.

Arthur let his eyes wander up as the carriage pulled closer. He watched the slow passing of the golden thing, and it wasn't long before his eyes locked with another man's hazel ones. The hazel irises widened slightly, but soon averted as if they were intimidated. Thinking nothing of it, Arthur looked down toward the ground. He just wanted to see who the kingdom's Queen was, and if she dressed like the Queens of England did.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? It is my Birthday tomorrow! So can I get a few reviews as a present from you guys? <strong>

**I hope to have the next chapter up by next Tuesday.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so behind on my NanoWrimo word to help encourage me if you all could please leave a review! I hate to be a review whore, but if I get 10 reviews I promise the next chapter will be up by Tuesday!  
><strong>

**Anyways Thank you to those who have reviewed/added the story to their alerts and favorites and extra thanks to all the people who wished me a happy birthday! **

**I got a message asking about why I made Berwald speak normally. Well here is the thing, I have been to Sweden and the locals in the major towns speak amazing English! Heck they know English so well in book stores a majority of the books are in English! (Same with Denmark and Finland)  
><strong>

**Chapter beta'd by the lovely OKFan here on . Go check out her stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"Have you heard about the attacks in Ace?" A blonde headed man asked, setting his pint glass down on the lunch table.

Arthur looked up at him curiously.

The Captain shook his head, "no, but why would there be attacks?"

The man leaned forward closer to the two, "I was in some tavern in Hearts. They say Club's troops tried to get to Ace's capital, but didn't even get through the Eastern Forest."

"Isn't the Eastern Forest the Forest of Howls?" A man from the table beside them said, leaning back in his chair.

The blonde man nodded, "yes, it is that same forest that is rumored to still have a few of 'em wolf people."

The Captain barked a laugh, "I would not be surprised. That land used to belong to the heathens until Spades found it."

"Says 'em wolves can kill a human in less than a minute whether the creature look like a human or a wolf," the blonde man said with a smirk on his face.

Another man sitting at the Captain's table smiled, "what I wouldn't give to hunt one of 'em," the smile broadened on his face, "if Hearts ever takes up arms against 'em, I'll be the first out there. Though, I think those wolves are more a disgrace against nature then the elves and dwarfs."

The Captain shook his head, "you may think it easy to find 'em, but you be dead wrong. The wolves are a sneaky bunch with both human and wolf intelligence. No one has truly seen the pack as wolves and lived. It's sad you only hear 'em howl at night, but when they attack you, everything is an eerie silence."

Arthur's eyes darted between then men, watching the conversation and wondering why Alfred never told him about the wolves. Since the boy basically told Arthur the entire history of Ace, it was curious that the boy left out the wolves. Arthur let a small smile tweak the corners of his lips as he remembered how scared Alfred always was as he expressed his fear for ghosts. Perhaps it was because of that, that his parents never told him about the creatures lurking outside the castle walls?

Hearing a clang of a plate hitting the floor, Arthur looked toward the sound, his thoughts broken. Berwald was looking down at his spilled plate while the man who had knocked it from his hands laughed. Arthur went to stand up, but the Captain laid a hand on his shoulder pushing him back into a sitting position.

Arthur looked back at the Captain irritated, "that one is a weird one."

The blonde man leaned in closer to Arthur, "it is rumored that he is in love with some dwarf whom he left at home."

Arthur looked away, in his head he gathered that anyone who isn't human born was a disgrace to society. The Captain just patted his shoulder and glared at the blonde man, "I don't like the spread of rumors on my ship. That man is here because he murdered someone, stole some valuable statue and is not allowed back into his homeland." The Captain pointed at Berwald, "he is a dangerous criminal who one should not befriend."

Arthur looked back at Berwald, it was true Berwald had that intimidating look. He was someone who would scare people just by being around them. Why Arthur never saw this before was a mystery. Eyes widening, he looked at Berwald, he must be the one the fairy spoke of. Looking away, he promised himself that he would try and stay clear of the man.

Arthur looked at the city in one of the small islands in the land of Diamonds. The houses looked like small storybook cottages lined up in some colorful town. It felt nice to be on land again and sitting on the hill side looking down over the town was relaxing. The tall grass swayed in the wind, lightly going across his skin every now and then, making the hill very relaxing. A sharp yet small tug on his sleeve caught his attention. Looking down, he saw the small yellow fairy looking up at him.

A large smile crossed Arthur's face as he rested back on the grass and allowed the fairy to sit on one of his knees.

"How have you been?" Arthur asked the fairy.

The fairy smiled and pushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear, "I have been well Arthur, and how have you been?"

Arthur could pickup that her words were hesitant and he was almost curious about the sympathetic look she was giving him. "Tired, and sad," she flopped herself down on Arthur's knee, "the land I call home is in chaos, as news from Hearts reaches the kingdom's ears. It is not good," she shook her head, "with only a Jack to rule our kingdom we have become very venerable to the enemy."

"Why do you only have a Jack ruling?" Arthur looked toward the village again, his eyes watching the people carry on with their lives.

The fairy sighed, "it is a complicated mess of things, but the main reason why we lack a true ruler is because he has yet to return home."

"Is he on holiday or something?"

The fairy shook he head, "not quite. But, I have great faith he will be returning soon," she smiled up at Arthur who missed the glimmer of hope that filled her eyes as she looked at him.

Reaching out Arthur scooped the fairy up in his hands and helped her onto his shoulder. Standing up carefully he began to walk away from the hillside and back toward the ship, "how long will you be staying this time?"

The fairy held onto Arthur's shirt as the teen moved, "I can stay as long as you want. I have nothing more to do at home and my task is to ensure your safety."

Arthur stumbled a bit on the grassy hillside looking out he could see the ship, "you do not need to worry about me, I am almost a man, and I have figured out who it is that would try to harm me."

The fairy let a large smile cross her face, "I always knew you were intelligent, Arthur."

Arthur nodded and took off into a light jog toward the ship. Running up on deck, he smiled as he walked over toward the port side. The ocean looked so blue here, it was unbelievable. Looking down, he swore the water was almost crystal clear as he could make out the sandy bottom.

"It may look nice here now, but come winter the water becomes nothing but ice," the deep voice of Berwald said as he moved beside Arthur.

Trying to at least put on a calm charade, Arthur looked toward the other not making eye contact, "but, it is so warm here."

"The people here pay for the warmth in the winter. It is the balance set by God. All lands have sacrifices like these."

Arthur looked down at the water, "what kind of sacrifices do other lands have?"

Berwald shook his head, "I am not sure, never really cared to know. Though, if you ask most people about it they laugh at you, ignore you, or call you crazy."

Nodding, Arthur looked away and up towards the sky which seemed to be darkening, "it doesn't seem to be looking to good." he mumbled almost to himself. He could see the fairy nod her head as she hovered close to him.

Berwald looked up at the sky, his usually emotionless blue eyes now showed the slightest bit of worry, "storms on the sea are treacherous."

"Maybe the Captain won't make us push forward tonight," Arthur said hopefully. When Berwald shook his head he felt his stomach drop. Looking toward the fairy, she just shook her head and muttered something about this being part of his destiny.

Wind blew the waves into the ship sending it rocking violently. Arthur tried to stay standing as the boat lurched to the left. Grabbing onto the railing, he steadied himself. The Captain stood at the ship's wheel, barking out orders that were swept away with the wind.

Harkens grabbed Arthur's arm and pointed to a few crew members that seemed to be having trouble getting the main sail down. Nodding, Arthur ran over, took a hold of a long rope, and began to help tie the large white sail down.

A large crack of thunder shook the wood of the boat, startling the crew. Rain soon began to pour, drenching Arthur. The teen was breathing heavily as he pushed his weight against another sail trying to keep it down and unable to be taken by the wind. Feeling the ship rock again, he was thrown off the sail and sent tumbling backwards.

Arthur heard ringing in his ears as he fell backwards. He could make out the sounds of the fairy and Berdwald trying to call his name. Though, when he opened his eyes, he was staring at a large wave of water crashing onto the deck of the ship. He screamed and as it echoed he heard the distinct sound of a woman screaming along with him.

Looking to his left, he saw Berwald attempting to reach for him while holding a rope tightly. But, as the ship swayed once more, he found himself being thrown over the port side. Trying as he might to grab onto something, he made contact with a hanging rope. His hands burned from the sting of sliding a bit on the tight material, his eyes burned with tears as he pleaded for whatever god was out there to please spare his life. It was as if he was in some American rodeo on a bull attempting not to get thrown off due to the violent waves. He tried to find his voice, anything to try and get help, but it was no use, it was gone. He held on tightly as the ship rocked yet again, sending him hovering over the wild ocean. He kicked his legs, attempting to make contact with the slip again just to have some sort of security. Feeling his fingers start to slip, he clenched his eyes shut and waited for it all to end.

A hand enclosing on his wrist made him gasp and look up. Above him was the face of the first mate, Samuel. The man was struggling to keep a hold of Arthur.

Finding his footing on the side of the boat, Arthur tried to help the man pull him onto the ship.

Samuel struggled to get Arthur back on the ship and still keep his feet firmly on the deck. Letting go of the railing, he used his other hand to grip Arthur's wrist more firmly.

Samuel could feel his arms burning as he pulled Arthur up onto the ship's deck. Thankfully, another lurch of the ship made it lean in a way that pulling Arthur the rest of the way up was easier.

Arthur crashed down onto the deck, his torso lying across Samuel's legs. Arthur coughed a few times, since the impact knocked the wind from his lungs. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Samuel's face which still looked strict, but held a bit of concern, "you alright, lad?" Arthur just nodded. Samuel patted his shoulder once more, "couldn't let you fall, now could I?"

Arthur nodded, "thank you," Samuel just waved him off before standing up and running up to where the Captain stood.

Arthur sat on the deck trying to catch his breath as the ship still violently rocked. Grabbing onto the railing, he steadied himself and prayed that it would be over soon.

The ship had finally leveled out with the first rays of the morning sun . Arthur had never been happier to see the sun.

Arthur sat at the breakfast table eating what had been left over from the previous night. In all honesty, he wished that it had been spilled when the ship was rocking. At least fresh goop tasted better than day old goop. Grimacing at its taste, he wondered where the fairy went.

The yellow fairy hovered around a long haired man. The man wore purple dress robes. His eyes were staring at a map of the world of Cards.

"Victoria what have you to say today?"

The yellow fairy looked at the man, "I was told to tell you he is back and is alive."

Yao's eyes widened as he turned to look at the fairy, "where is he? We need him here."

The fairy put up her hands in a defensive matter as she flew back away from Yao, "he knows not whom he is."

Yao glared at her, "then where is he?"

The fairy shook her head, "I cannot say."

Yao's eyes softened, as he looked at her. The fairies had strict laws they had to follow and he knew that, "I understand Queen Victoria," Yao bowed, "I am sorry for being so rude."

Victoria gave Yao a soft smile; her green eyes were soft and kind, "give it time, everything will fall into place."

Yao just sighed and looked away into the dark and cluttered room, "I can only hope so."

Three swift knocks alerted the two. Patting down his clothing, Yao cleared his throat, "enter."

The large double doors swung open and a servant of the castle walked in, "Jack Yao, Queen Kiku Honda requests an audience."

Yao nodded toward the man, "he may enter."

The servant stood from his bow and walked back out of the room allowing a short man who looked almost like Yao into the room. The man was dressed nicely in travel clothes that bore the symbol of Hearts.

Yao gave the man a formal bow, " to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kiku had a disapproving facial expression that one would not know held emotion unless they knew the man, "hello to you as well, Yao," Kiku looked the room over as he walked slowly around, "your search for the Queen is in vain yet?"

Yao sneered slightly, "I would not say in vain. We know of where the Queen is," Yao pointed to a large Spade clock hanging on the wall in the room, "the Queen is alive and so is the King."

Kiku just shrugged, "but he has been lost for so long, what could possibly be going on inside your head that allows you to keep up this delusion that the Queen will return."

Yao slammed his hand down on a large table that sat in the center of the room, "you have no respect ! Did I not teach you anything?" Yao glared up at Kiku, "you come into this castle demanding to information that is not allowed."

Kiku just gave the other man a blank look, "you are the one that has no respect, Yao," a pause, "this kingdom is large and controls so much, do you not think it would be in better hands if it actually had a figure head, not just some lonely Jack still dreaming of returning to tiě qiāo? Yao I can give you that dream," Kiku gave Yao a kind and rare smile, "all you have to do, Yao, is allow Spades to become Hearts."

Picking up a large book, Yao threw it at the other man, "how dare you," Yao began to breathe heavily as he stared at Kiku, "leave here at once !"

"If I leave here now, troops will be sent to attack," Kiku said, his smile gone.

Yao glared, "send all the forces you want. Spades is a strong land and will not be defeated by what you call a kingdom. Slaughtering people for being different, you yourself saw things too Kiku. What happened to the little boy who talked to the kappa all the time?"

Kiku shook his head, "it was nothing more than a childhood passing. Many children believe in what is not real, many have imaginary friends."

Yao's voice became low, "they cry out to you and you do not hear them because you have become a monster."

Kiku turned and began to leave but stopped by the door, "Yao, it isn't nice to call me a monster. Hearts is trying to save the world for the monsters. "

* * *

><p><strong>Where Yao is from tiě qiāo is actually the mandarin saying for Spades. At least that is what google said when I went looking it up.<br>**

**Remember 10 reviews and I will have the next chapter up on Tuesday!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter beta'd by the lovely OKFan here on . Go check out her stuff!**

**Read author's note at bottom!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER4<strong>

A week after the storm, Berwald sat beside Arthur as they ate breakfast. The tall quiet man shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Looking up, Arthur tilted his head slightly, "you keep shifting. What is wrong?"

Berwald didn't look at Arthur, "you seem to have become great friends with the Captain."

Arthur set down his spoon and gave the taller man a cold stare, "I do not understand whythat makes you shift so much."

Shaking his head, Berwald just got up and walked away.

The sound of a horn being blown startled Arthur. He knew the ship had docked late last night and the crew had mysteriously disappeared.

Dumping his plate into the soapy water, Arthur walked toward the steps that led up to the main deck.

The outside air was cold as snow lightly trickled down. Harkens said this land was known as Klubit, and that it was in the high north. Looking out toward where he had heard the sound of the horn, he saw some of the crew men leading up a small group of people. The crew men looked as if they were towering over the people who kept trying to run away.

Arthur placed his hand over of his mouth as he began to feel sick. He had forgotten that the Captain was out doing Heart's dirty work by capturing people who they deemed unworthy to live on the earth.

He felt his heart clench as he thought about becoming attached to the Captain. Becoming so attached, in fact, that he began to look up to the man as if he were a father figure.

He wanted this all to just stop.

As the group got closer, Arthur was able to see the small people struggling and trying to fight off their captors. One of the men, a short blonde haired, hazel eyed man, looked up at the ship almost right at Arthur before he began to scream in some foreign language.

Hearing an intake of breath Arthur looked to his left to see Berwald gripping the ships railing a little too tight. Berwald's eyes were fixed on the man who seemed to be staring at the tall blonde as well. Berwald tore his gaze from the man and walked away from the side and made his way up to the crow's nest.

The ship pulled away from port as the sun was setting. Arthur looked at the wheel of the ship as his hands ran over its hard yet smooth wooden surface. The yellow fairy had returned the previous night and was sitting on his forearm watching the ocean. The fairy looked troubled, but Arthur refrained from asking her anything. The fairy was always so closed up, he felt as though if he asked he would be wasting his breath.

Samuel walked up to Arthur and placed a hand on his shoulder, "the Captain wishes to see you in his quarters."

Nodding, Arthur gave control of the wheel to the first mate before walking over to the stairs leading up to the main deck.

Behind the stairs was a double set of doors that led to the Captain's room. Walking up to them, Arthur raised the back of his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in," the Captain yelled from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, Arthur looked around the room. On the far left wall, there was what seemed to be a large map nailed to the wall. A cluttered desk was situated under it. In the back, beside the Windows, was a large unmade bed, and in the center of the room a messy table where the Captain sat.

The man had his hat and coat off, his shirt was unbuttoned and he was giving Arthur a smile. Arthur felt the yellow fairy leave his arm, watching her he spotted a shimmer of gold. Walking over he noticed it was his large clock. The clock Alfred had given him, and the clock he thought to have lost when coming to this world. Reaching out he went to pick it up.

"Do not touch it."

Spinning around he saw the Captain starting to saunter over towards him. The man had a smirk on his face. Glaring, Arthur looked up at him, "but, it is mine."

The Captain's smile began to fade, "it is not yours. Nothing is yours anymore, you and everything you used to own belongs to me."

The Captain reached out and grabbed Arthur's wrist, "now, if you don't mind, I have something new to teach you." The man leaned in close enough for Arthur to smell the alcohol on his breath and to feel his breath against his skin. Arthur struggled to back up but his attempts were in vain. The Captain snickered, "I am going to teach you your next lesson Arthur. How to warm someone's bed."

Arthur's eyes widened as he began to push against the Captain's chest. The Captain only smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek. Reaching out Arthur picked up the large clock.

With all the force he could gather up, Arthur swung the clock into the man's head.

The Captain growled in pain as he let go of Arthur so he could clutch his head. Arthur began to run out of the Captain's room, his breathing fast. Once out onto the empty main deck, he truly had no idea where to go. Light came from the door leading down to the kitchens, signaling where the crew was. Hearing footsteps, Arthur turned around to see the Captain approaching him. Looking around for somewhere to go, Arthur caught sight of Samuel up at the wheel staring at the scene on deck with horror.

"Think ya can assault me and get away with it, eh?" The Captain sneered as he quickened his pace toward Arthur. Panicking, Arthur reached into his pants and fished out the dagger Smith had given him.

The Captain laughed at Arthur before walking over to him and ripping the knife from the teen's hands. Throwing it to the side, he lunged toward Arthur.

Green eyes widening, Arthur ducked down making the Captain trip over his small crunched up form; knocking Arthur fully to the ground with his fall, the Captain looked at the teen who was now crawling away.

Arthur's eyes darted around the deck till his eyes fell on the dagger. Crawling on his hands and knees across the rough wood, Arthur made his way toward the dagger. Grabbing around its firm handle, he gripped it and sat up, scooting his back toward the side of the ship.

With the bad lighting from the sky growing dark and the blind rage the Captain was in, he ran toward Arthur never seeing the dagger.

The sickening sound of flesh being ripped open made Arthur close his eyes, but the warm wet feeling of blood splattering his face made Arthur open them again. The dagger had penetrated the Captain's skin right in the center of his abdomen.

The Captain reached towards Arthur, but the teen was too quick as his will to live became too great. Pulling the dagger from its spot and lunging at the man he dug it into his heart. Within seconds the Captain fell to the deck, blood pooling around his now lifeless body.

Arthur looked at his hands and then to the body where the dagger now resided in the man's chest before falling to his knees and vomiting, and never hearing the footsteps of the approaching crew.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up into the eyes of Samuel, "are you alright?" Samuel knew that it was a stupid question, but it was the only thing he could think of at the time.

Arthur nodded before sitting down on the deck. He listened to the voices talking about what happened, and it scared him. Would they kill him for killing the Captain? Would they give him to Heart's as one of the non-humans? He didn't even want to think about other things.

Walking out of the crowd, Berwald stepped forward and stood in front of Arthur. Looking over, he gave Samuel a questioning look.

Samuel nodded, "pirate code states that Arthur becomes Captain since he killed without intention to become Captain," a pause, "the Captain, for whatever reason, attacked Arthur. It was sheer defense."

The ship was silent for a moment. All one could hear were the waves splashing against the ship's wooden sides. Harkens stepped out from the crowd, smile on his face, "what be yer firs orders, Cap'n?"

Arthur looked up, dumbfounded. The yellow fairy landed on his leg, she had a broad smile on her face. "Everything had been planned, Arthur, this is just your start," she gave him a serious look, "you wished to stop the Captain from taking the non-human creatures to Hearts. Here is your chance."

Nodding, Arthur stood up his voice was hesitant as he spoke, "if I am truly Captain," he watched a few of the crew members nod before he took a deep breath, "then you shall not mind if we switch sides in this war."

The crew was quiet till a few started to cheer. Those who didn't glared at Arthur who stood tall and glared back, "if you so wish to not continue on this ship, leave at the next port."

Looking over at Berwald, he gave the man a slight smile, "go release the captives they brought onto this ship."

Berwald looked as if he were about to cry when he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "thank you."

As soon as the door closed behind Berwald, the tall man took off into a run. His breath was heavy as he ran through the ship down to the holding cells. Grabbing the keys from the outside door, he walked into the room.

Cells lined the walls. Huddled together inside the cells were the people that they had brought on earlier that day. Walking over to the door, Berwald unlocked it. The people inside all looked up at him. Berwald gave them a soft look, "you are all free to leave." He swung the door open.

The people inside were hesitant to leave, not moving to get up, until a blonde man ran over to the tall crew member and wrapped his small arms around his waist, "Berwald!"

Berwald quickly wrapped his arms around the small man so tightly that the man began to be lifted off his feet, "are you alright?"

The smaller man, only coming up to Berwald's ribs, buried his face into the fabric of  
>his shirt, "I was so scared. They took us from the village. I was more scared they would go after the other villages." Berwald patted the man's head.<p>

"I thought I was going to lose you," the tall man said getting down so he could look into the face of the other. Reaching out he wiped the tears from the smaller man's face, "thought I lost my wife."

The small blonde man pushed Berwald away slightly, "how many times have I told you I am not your wife. A man cannot be a wife, and exactly when did we get married?"

Berwald let a small smile grace his face, "Never change Tino, and we got married when you put on that ring," Berwald pointed toward the blonde's hand.

Tino looked at his hand, "doesn't mean we are married yet you fool. I demand a ceremony, with you walking down the aisle."

"I will walk down the aisle if you were a dress," Berwald stated.

The small teasing argument was done after that.

After claiming he was tired, Arthur was pushed into the empty Captain's room by Harkens who told him to sleep, before closing the doors behind the new Captain. Arthur looked around the room before crossing his arms against his chest. The room was cold and unwelcoming. Walking over to the bed, he ripped the sheets from the mattress, throwing them to the center of the room before walking around the room and throwing more of the Captain's belongings on top of the sheets.

The fairy attempted to talk to him at various points, but Arthur would hear none of it. He wanted to be left alone as he threw the items away. Opening a large armoire, he pondered at its contents. Reaching out, he ran his fingers down the side of one of the large glass bottles. Pulling it out, he looked at the thing as it was held firmly in his hands.

The bottle was cold and so was the room. As was he. Ripping out the cork, he took a long drink, wincing at the burn it had against his throat. He soon felt comfort coming from the bottle and lost all contact to the living world and fell into a drunken sleep.  
><em><br>"Alfred where are you taking me?" Arthur asked the younger boy as he was pulled along one of the empty corridors of the castle._

_Alfred smiled one of his bright smiles, "I am taking you to the West Tower. No one goes there, so no one will see us." The boy began pulling Arthur with more gusto than before._

_Arthur allowed himself to be pulled, knowing full well that trying to stop the other was an attempt made in vain. The boy was remarkably strong, and he sometimes wished Alfred was back at the foster home to take care of the other boys who made fun of him. But, those thoughts were quickly dismissed. Alfred had a loving family, something that Arthur wished for._

_The steps in the tower were made of stone and Arthur loved each of their unique patters. As they reached the top, Arthur felt himself breathing heavily. When he looked up, he saw a large cut out for a window. Though the afternoon air entered through its windowless space, the room remained warm. Alfred smiled, letting go of Arthur's hand and walking over to stare out into the view, "I love coming up here," a smile came to his face. "I would imagine this is what flying would feel like."_

_Arthur walked over to the window, a small smile crossing his face as he peered out, "I would think flying would make one feel weightless and you would not have these walls."_

_Alfred's smile saddened slightly, "walls are all that I've ever had."_

_Arthur looked over to the boy, "What do you mean?"_

_Shaking his head, Alfred made his hair fall into his face, "I am not allowed to leave the castle, I am told to stay inside at all times," he touched the cold stone, "I want to be free."  
><em>  
>Hearing a crash, Arthur woke, a sharp pain going through his head. As he looked around he noticed a white figure standing close to the map against the wall. The figure just shook his head, "and to think I had to come check up on you pathetic," was all it said before vanishing.<p>

Arthur just blinked before walking over to where the figure once stood. Reaching out, he let his fingers ghost over where the figure had been. Nothing.

Shaking his head, Arthur looked up at the map, an X marked over a small town in the land of Diamonds appeared on the map.

"Go to it," an ominous voice echoed through the room, "go to it for help. Go to it for peace. Go to it to make a strike at Hearts. Go to it to find answers."

Placing a hand on his aching head, Arthur rested his weight on the table in front of him. He began to wonder just how messed up his life could possibly get3

* * *

><p><strong>Where Finland is from Klubit is actually the Finish saying for Clubs. At least that is what google said when I went looking it up.<strong>

**Going to put a bit more action in the story since it is picking up as of now. I apologize to those who thought this story was going to be some PWP and Alfred and Arthur were going to meet up and have sex all the time. Even though this is a fantasy universe story I wanted to make it as real as I could.  
><strong>

**Also Updates will not be as regular for a bit. I have finals coming up in like two weeks, and a lot of projects due before said finals.  
><strong>

**Guys lacking in reviews and it is upsetting me. Do you hate it? Cause I am losing my motivation for it slowly with the lack of support.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter beta'd by the lovely OKFan here on . Go check out her stuff!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and keep 'em coming!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<br>**

Arthur walked out onto the main deck to see the crew walking around and the shorter freed prisoners scattered amongst the main area of the deck. Walking out into the sun, he lifted a petite hand up to shield his eyes. A few members of the crew greeted him with a "Morning Captain" or "Morning Arthur," but some still glared at him.

Turning to see Samuel up on the high deck, he waved for the man to come down. The taller man nodded before handing the ship's wheel to a more cheerful looking Berwald.

Samuel followed Arthur in silence back to the Captain's cabin. Walking inside, Arthur pointed to the map, "set a course for where the X is marked."

Walking toward the map, Samuel studied it, "to Diamond's capital city, why?"

Arthur looked at the map, "I will admit that I am most likely not sane, but I see things. I can see things no one can, and some white figure told me to go there."

Samuel raised a brow, "and you are trusting said figure?"

Arthur nodded before crossing his arms, "I have never been led astray by these things. Sure, they have led me through some rough times in my life, but it has led me to good things."

Samuel nodded, "well, seeing things is quite common, especially in Spades. Though, to get where the X is, we will have 'bout a month long journey ahead of us."

Arthur nodded, "that is fine. Though, I wish to stop before that and let the ones who do not wish to be here, or are here against their will, off of the ship."

Samuel smiled, "we will be by the side city of Clubs, so we can drop them off by tomorrow evening."

"That would be terrific," Arthur said, taking a deep breath and running his hand through his tangled and messy hair.

Samuel laid a hand on Arthur's shoulder, "are you doing okay after last night?"

Looking up at the older man, Arthur could see the concern on his face, slowly nodding he let out a large sigh, "'twas a bit shaken, but I think I have calmed down and come to my senses," he paused, "though, I do have to admit, I am unsure how to be captain of a whole ship."

Samuel nodded, "pirates are like a family when they have a good captain. They will take care of each other, and I believe you will make a phenomenal captain, and your crew will be like brothers."

Arthur smiled up at Samuel, "thank you."

Arthur stood on the deck, hand on one of the rope ladders which led up the large mast. He kept staring out onto the water, always captivated by it. Hearing foot steps behind him, Arthur turned to see Berwald approaching him.

The tall man had a nervous look on his face, beside him stood a small blonde man.

Berwald bowed his head in greeting, "Arthur."

Arthur gave the other a welcoming look as he to inclined his head in return, "Berwald."

Berwald looked over to the blonde man, "this is Tino."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tino," Arthur looked down at the other man.

Tino looked up at Arthur with a smile, "thank you for freeing us."

Waving his hand, Arthur shook his head, "I am not like the old captain and will work to make sure everyone is equal," Arthur looked at Tino, "Though, if you don't mind me asking, what race are you?"

Tino shook his head, "I do not mind at all. I am of the Northern Dwarfs."

"Well, it is a true pleasure to meet you. I promise to do my best to try and stop Hearts."

Tino smiled at Arthur, "may I ask a favor of you?" Arthur nodded, "May I Join your crew?" Tino gripped Berwald's sleeve.

Arthur looked at Tino's hand then to Berwald's underlining happy expression. "Yes you may join the crew. I believe there is an empty room below deck reserved for captain's favorites. You may take that room.

Tino thanked Arthur as Berwald bowed his head in thanks. Arthur looked up to Berwald, "I have to ask a favor of you, though, Berwald."

The tall man did not speak, but Arthur could tell he was willing to help if he could. "I need to learn how to handle a sword."

"Tino would be your best teacher," Berwald replied, laying a hand on the small blonde's head.

Blinking Arthur looked down at Tino, "would you be willing to teach me?"

Tino, whose bright smile never seemed to fade, nodded, "I would be glad to."

Arthur raised his sword, blocking Tino's attack. The small man was wicked with a sword and it scared Arthur immensely. As Tino swung his sword back, Arthur swung his forward making Tino jump out of the blade's way. Tino raised a hand, signaling a stop in the fight. The small dwarf was slowly panting for breath as he walked over to a barrel which he sat down on. "You are doing much better than I thought for a beginner," he said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Arthur gave him a small smile, "you are truly an amazing teacher."

TIno just waved him off, "I am no such thing. You are a natural with a sword. Give it about 'til we reach Diamonds and you will be deadly with one."

Raising a brow, Arthur held up his sword and looked into the blade at his reflection, "you think so?"

Tino nodded, "I know so." Tino leaned back on his barrel, resting his weight on his elbows. "You remind me of a strange poem some boy told me long ago."

Arthur raised a brow and stayed quiet as he prompted for Tino to explain.

"You have a love of the sea. One many get, since it is a siren to the right persons. It has claimed you, Arthur, no matter the length you have been on it."

"I have always marveled the sea in my home far, far from here, and now, being on it, I feel more at home than I ever have. It is as if the sea calls me."

"I must down go to the seas again, for the call of the running tide  
>Is a wild call and a clear call that may not be denied;<br>That is all I can remember of the poem," Tino said, looking over at Arthur, "it is a strange one and doesn't seem to be from any land I know."

Arthur looked down at Tino, "I know that poem. I told it to a boy I met years ago."

"Did this boy have blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Arthur nodded, "his name was Alfred from Ace."

"He is the one who told me the poem. Though, he said the one called 'The Wander's song' was his favorite. When he recited it, I could see why since it described the boy so well."

Arthur looked at Tino, "how long has it been since you last saw him?"

Tino tiled his head in thought, "I'd say about three years."

Alfred left out a relived sight, "then he survived."

"Survived what?" Tino looked up at Arthur.

"The boy you met was the Prince of Ace. I was unsure if he was killed in the attack."

Tino's eyes widened, "he was alive and wondering around the forest of Ace, his clothes didn't look to be royal, but more of a well off peasant who had rolled around in a mud puddle and ran through a jagger bush."

Arthur shook his head, a light smile on his face, "that sounds about how Alfred always looked. He was never allowed out of the castle, but always seemed to dirty himself beyond belief. That boy was a dirt magnet."

"Magnet?"

"An object that attracts and clings to another object." Tino nodded now in understanding.

A weight had been lifted as he now knew Alfred survived and was most likely still alive. He would be going to Ace to find him.

Harkens walked up to Arthur and grabbed his wrist, "I be think'n you need more than lessons in swordsmanship. Time for ye to learn how to be a true pirate."

The ship reached Diamonds almost twenty five days later. Arthur had built up a bit of muscle in his training and was looking slightly taller. The teen looked more like a captain as the days went by, but at night he looked more like the lost soul he was. Bottles and bottles, empty of their rum lay across his floor. The nights when he was alone were the times he wished not to be alone.

Arthur now dressed like a proper captain, stepped onto the wooden deck. Arthur was greeted by the sight of Diamond's army blocking his path, "I wish to speak to the King," he stated, looking around the harbor, not truly paying the man much attention.

The one higher ranking officer walked forward, "what business would a pirate have with our King?"

Arthur finally took a moment to look at the man, he gave his now signature captain smirk, "that be none of your concern."

The man was about to speak again, but Arthur cut him off, "take me to the King or I will find my own way into the castle to have my little chit chat with him," Arthur's tone was serious as he placed his hands on his hips, raised an eyebrow and glared at the man.

The doors of the castle were large and gaudy. Arthur stuck out like a sore thumb as he stood with his large flamboyant pirate hat and long red coat against their white flowery, decorated surface.

Staring up at a peculiar painting, Arthur admired the art as he was lost in thought.

"It seems odd to see a pirate admiring fine art."

Arthur turned at the sound of the voice. Standing in the door way to a room was a man with long shoulder length golden hair and stunning blue eyes. He wore bright orange, making Arthur cringe at his so called "fashion."

"Who be you?" Arthur said glaring at the man.

The man smiled, "I am the King you so kindly requested to see."

Arthur looked over the man once again and shrugged, "fine. I wish to speak to you about Hearts."

The man's face twisted unpleasantly as he walked over toward Arthur, "you do not even ask my name, or tell me yours, but, you speak of the heathen country."

Arthur let out a breath of air that ruffled his bangs, "I am Captain Arthur of the ship known as Elizabeth."

The man gave the other a smirk, "I am King Francis. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but you smell horrid."

Arthur smirked, "sorry, but my ship is not equipped with a bath."

Francis let out a bark of laughter, "oh, I like you. Quick witted and a fiery temper." Francis turned toward the door he emerged from, "follow me, we may speak of business in my study."

Arthur nodded and followed Francis.

The room was huge. Large windows let in the light from the sun. Shelves of books lined the walls and a nice sitting area sat in the center. Francis took a seat on one of the large orange chairs. Arthur, looking out of place in such a eloquent room just plopped himself down on the sofa.

Francis crossed his legs and placed his folded hands atop his knee, "now, what is this about Hearts?"

Arthur looking around the room answered, "I wish to stop them." Francis raised a neatly plucked eyebrow, "the genocide is disgusting and I wish for it to stop."

Francis nodded, "Hearts is currently disobeying a treaty that my Kingdom and Spades set a long time ago after the first great war," a pause, "all the other Lands defeated Hearts. Many lives were lost in the battle, so my Grandmother and the Queen of Spades had Hearts sign a sort of peace treaty. It was so there would never be another war like the last one.

"Hearts invaded Serce, one of my lands," Francis took a deep breath, "I am not able to attack Hearts alone. They are a powerful empire that has many tricks."

Arthur leaned forward, "then ask for help, if your Kingdom and Spades had made Hearts sign the treaty, declare war on them."

Francis shook his head, "it is not that simple, Spades had no King or Queen. The one destined to be Queen was lost."

"Then why dom't they just appoint some person to be the ruler?"

Francis sighed, "Spades is a weird Kingdom. One must not only be born a royal, but they must also be born specially. It is said the one child born from the Queen and King will have bright green eyes that have some special power unknown to any outside of the family and the Jack or course ."

Arthur leaned forward curious, "well, if no one is ruling the Kingdom then how is it still standing?"

"The Jack is currently ruling all of Spades. Spades is a large land," Francis replied.

"It will be vulnerable to Hearts if they do not take up arms," Arthur said in a low voice as he continued to think about it, "contact the Jack of the Kingdom. I assure you that if you tell them the risk of being invaded they will assist you in anyway that they can."

"If Spades is so large, your Kingdom and it will have a strong chance against Hearts! I offer my ship and crew in the war effort. Pirates can be helpful."

Francis stood, "you have a valid point. I will contact Yao immediately. Please, enjoy the city and have some decent food. I will inform you of my findings."

Arthur sat on his ship, gazing out onto the sea. He seemed to be doing that a lot. It was just something about the water that calmed him. The sound of wings caught his attention. Looking back toward the town he saw a white bird flying toward him.

The bird landed on the barrel right beside Arthur, a rolled piece of paper in his mouth. Reaching out, Arthur took the paper and unrolled it.

A smile broke across his face. He raised the letter to the air and shouted, "Wwe sail at dawn!" The crew looked up at Arthur, "Diamonds and Spades have officially declared war upon Hearts!" The crew erupted in cheers.

Samuel walked up to Arthur, "where will we be sailing?"

Arthur smiled up at him, "Ace."

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you can't guess who will be in the next chapter<strong>!

**Anyways sorry for the late update. I have officially finished my first semester at college and till January 6 I will be doing some minor things, but I will also be writing this fic and another! The next chapter of the Alfredism continuation will hopefully be coming out before Christmas. **

**LAST! WOULD YOU ALL LIKE TO READ ANOTHER FIC I AM WORKING ON? I have been on the hetalia kink meme for a while and just started filling one of the requests. It is not a USUK fic, but a Russia America with FACE family. Leave a review saying you want that fic.  
><strong>

**REVIEW I CRAVE FEEDBACK!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I am having a very rough time with college right now and some family issues came up, So I apologize for this late update. But as I promised Alfred is in this chapter as is a ton of drama.**

**Beta'd by **OKFan ~THANK YOU SO MUCH!****

**CHAPTER 6**

Arthur was going to kill him. He had thought up some imaginative ways to kill that man. No, that thing was not a man, it was a frog. Yes, that is what it was; a slimy, smelly frog that lived in stagnate water and reeked of horse shit.

Hearing the annoying laughter of the man made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. "I swear to God Francis I do not care if you are King," Arthur spun around and pointed a finger at the man, "I will gut you so that you are still alive when I string you behind the ship and use your slimy arse as bait."

Francis stuck up his hands in surrender, "You are so mean and talk like a heathen, are you sure you are not from that miserable land they call Spades?"

"No, I am from a place called England." Before Francis was about to ask where this "England" was Arthur looked over and saw Tino, "Tino has the crew caught enough yet?"

The crew par to the King's orders now had to fish every day since the food on the ship was considered inedible. Tino smiled knowing Arthur loved to grumble about it, but secretly was thankful for it.

Arthur turned the ship's wheel slightly to the left, "Thankfully we'll reach Ace in less than a week now." Arthur looked at the map Samuel had made. A month on a ship with a spoilt King was too much. When Francis had requested to accompany them to Ace in order to ask for assistance in the war, he never would have fathomed that the King of Diamonds would end up being such a perverted man.

Arthur walked from the wheel of the ship, "Tino take the wheel for a bit I need some space." Tino nodded and watched as Arthur walked down and into his cabin.

Once the door was shut Arthur let out a deep sigh of relief before taking off his hat. Laying it on the table in his room, he picked up the large rum bottle and took a large drink. He never winced at the burn since he had become use to it.

Walking toward his bed, he shifted his eyes to see the fairy once again by his shoulder, "You have returned."

The fairy nodded, "To tell you that soon you may know my name, soon all answers will be right in front of you. You will only have to trust what they say and keep a hold of this." She held up the large clock Alfred had given him.

Arthur smiled at her, "Will I see him again?" His eyes had a soft look to them as he reached out to take the clock. Holding it in his hands, Arthur ran his hand over the clocks face's glass. A large crack adorned it making him frown.

Putting the clock in his jacket pocket, he made his way over to the bed where he laid down. The fairy flew over and landed on his chest, "You are tired aren't you?"

Arthur nodded, "I haven't slept in two days."

The fairy smiled at Arthur, "Sleep then. Sleep 'til you can stand again. Sleep so you can meet your future." At her words Arthur's eyes fell closed.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood on the deck of the boat looking at the map laid out in front of him, "We are going to be stopping for supplies here correct?" Arthur pointed to a large Island on the map. This island was shaded different from the others but rather large.<p>

Samuel shook his head, "No. that's Spades. We can't reach it easily."

Arthur pointed at the island as he looked up at Samuel, "The bloody island is right in our line of path toward Ace, how is it out of our way? You even charted the course for it," looking at the map closer, Arthur raised his brows, "You charted a course right through it!"

"Because we will be passing under it. Spades is actually a group of land masses high above the water, hidden in the clouds. Only on very clear days can you even see the land." Samuel said, smirking at Arthur's confused expression, "To keep the lands safe, the Great King Alfred bargained with the gods and with his disappearance the countries known as Spades began to float in the sky. The cost for their safety was the disappearance of Alfred, and that Spades has many days and nights of rain." Samuel smiled fondly, "The land is beautiful though, due to the rain."

Arthur blinked, "Then how does one get up there?"

"Special kinds of ships known as air ships. Though, they're only really owned by the Spades military."

Arthur nodded, before watching Samuel point to an island owned by Diamonds relatively close to where the drawing of Spades was.

Arthur walked off of his ship and toward the town. He kept his hands in the pockets of his black pants that were being held up by a bright red scarf, his shirt hung loosely open, exposing his chest to the air in attempt to cool off. The heat on the very tropical island was nearly unbearable. Arthur looked at the town. It was a beach side town with buildings that seemed more like huts than stable structures. Walking deeper into the town, he noticed Francis standing in front of a peasant woman. The woman sat on the ground with a crate turned over resting in front of herself; she was shuffling a deck of cards which she then laid out in front of her.

Walking closer, Arthur peered over Francis's shoulder. The man stared intently at the cards. Reaching forward, Francis's delicate hand pulled a card off the table, turning it over. Arthur saw that it was a picture of a faceless crowned man in orange and the symbol and letter for the King of Diamonds. When the woman saw the picture she bowed her head and began speaking in a foreign tongue Arthur did not understand. Francis raised his hand and began to reply in the same language.

Tino walked up toward the two, the usual smile on his face, "Is this one of the fortune teller games?"

Francis turned around and nodded, "Yes, and this beautiful woman is very good."

He then looked at Arthur, "You should try, it is kind of fun."

Arthur crossed his arms, "I don't believe in that kind of rubbish, so no thank you."

"I'd like to try." Tino said. The small blonde walked over to the cards and stared down intently at them.

The woman said something to Francis in her native tongue, Francis nodded and turned back to look at Tino, "She says to choose the one that draws you to it."

Tino nodded before reaching out and picking up the card on the far left. He flipped it over revealing a two of Clubs.

The woman smiled up at him before saying something in her language, Francis was quick to translate. "She says the card says you are from the Country Klubit in the Clubs region."

Tino nodded, "She is very good. I was born and raised in Klubit."

Francis quickly told the woman what Tino said her face quickly lighting up. After a few moments of chatter Francis turned to Arthur, "Are you sure you do not wish to try?"

Arthur crossed his arms, "I am not going to waste my time." Francis shrugged and began to walk off talking to Tino about something Arthur was not very interested in. Deciding to also take his leave Arthur went to walk away but a sharp tug on his sleeve made him stop.

The woman stared up at him her hand gripped tightly onto his sleeve. With her other hand she gestured to the cards.

"I am not from this world, so the card would be wrong." Arthur said but the woman only tugged on his sleeve again.

Their eyes locked and they stared at each other challengingly, growing bored Arthur threw his free hand into the air, "Fine, but I will tell you it is going to be wrong."

The woman smiled up at him with very broken English she spoke, "Something calls to you. Something tells me you must pick a card."

Deciding the woman was crazy Arthur did what she asked and picked up a card. When she slapped his hand Arthur glared at her, "What was that for?"

The woman shook her head, "Do not pick randomly. Pick one that draws you to it."

Arthur mumbled an irritated fine before looking down toward the cards. He looked over all of them, but his eyes kept falling onto a certain one near the front.

The woman watched Arthur smiling as she noticed he had found the card that called to him. Watching with curious eyes as he picked it up and turned it over. She could see the confusion on his face before he broke into a smirk, "Knew it was fake." He laid the card down and took off muttering a polite goodbye.

Curiosity getting the best of her the woman reached out and took the card her eyes widening, "The Queen of Spades."

* * *

><p>Ace's shore was in sight and Arthur felt sick. So many memories of his time spent in the castle with Alfred as a child. Now he was to believe Alfred had vanished. It saddened him, but he had to think if Alfred would have even remembered him. It would be worse to remember someone who had forgotten you.<p>

Looking at the crew, Arthur sucked in a deep breath before he began barking out orders, "Pull the ship as close to shore as you can, but mind the tides." The crew groaned back and began complying.

The sun was high in the sky and the heat beat itself off the deck, putting everyone in a foul mood.

Arthur looked out at the land; it wasn't a tropical style beach like the other countries, but a forest attached to a lone rocky beach. It reminded him of one of England's beaches in some ways.

"I advise you to only bring one other for us to go ashore. Otherwise it we will look like a threat and we may not make it through the woods."

Arthur turned to see Francis staring off into the distance, "King Matthew's kingdom is heavily protected, as you should already know. If we look like we are trying to start trouble then our journey will end in the forest."

"Is it because of the wolves I heard about, what are they?" Arthur asked looking up at Francis.

"Truthfully no one knows, well, almost no one knows. Ace was once only inhabited by the indigenous natives, but when it was discovered, we helped it become a kingdom that became feared. Something about the land only allows certain people to become King, while it lets them never lose wars. Ace is a country you want on your side of a war." Francis looked out at the land.

Arthur nodded, "Now if you wouldn't mind taking your hand off my arse, Francis, I would like to make sure my ship is properly anchored."

Francis gave Arthur a sly smirk. Oh, how Arthur wished he could hit royalty with no repercussions.

Once the ship was anchored, Arthur, Samuel, and Francis took a boat to the shore. From what Francis said, if they walked through the night they would reach the Castle by morning.

Arthur stood on the shore, his long red Captain coat blowing back with the strong wind that seemed to come from the forest. In his hand he held his hat, trying to keep it safe. His palms were sweaty as he felt an ominous feeling creep itself into his stomach.

Francis led the way to a path between the trees. It led to a well traveled road which by nightfall became illuminated by the moon. Arthur walked side by side at Francis's right. Samuel traveled on the King's left. Both men's hands twitched at every rustle of leaves and snap of twigs, ready to draw out their swords if needed. Francis, the most calm of the three, paid no mind to the noise and enjoyed his walk.

Arthur could feel eyes watching him as they walked. The eyes judged them and tempted them to make one wrong move. Arthur felt more anxiety knowing he was so close to the city of Ace, which meant possible answers.

True to the King's word, by the first lights of morning Arthur saw the Castle come into view. His heart picked up pace as he soon saw a very familiar city. In all the years which passed, Arthur could say the city looked the same. Although, from the castle windows he saw it in a different perspective, but he could feel it was the same.

The city's streets had not yet become busy with daily events, so weaving through them to the Castle took almost no time. As they neared the Castle, Francis turned toward the two, "You know how to behave in here, am I correct?"

"What do you take us for? We are not children!" Samuel said glaring at the obnoxious King.

Francis placed his hands on his hips, "Yes, but you are a both uncouth pirates."

"I do believe uncouth means without manners and placing your hands on another's backside when they are not welcome; there is a true sign of no manners." Arthur smiled at Francis's shocked expression.

The King tried to give a witty comeback but it was no use, "You win this round." he grumbled out.

The guards stopped them, but as soon as Francis presented his royal seal and set his crown atop his head the guards ushered them all into the Castle.

Arthur watched the walls which were nearly the same as before, when they entered a large room full of deep browns and tans Arthur took notice of a man standing in the center. He could feel Samuel stiffen as he saw the man.

The man wore a bright deep purple jacket that was accented by a royal blue, his face looked young but had a sense of wisdom around it, he also looked of Asian descent which surprised Arthur.

Francis walked towards him, "Yao it is good to see you. I am honored to be in the Jack of Spades presence."

The man named Yao turned toward Francis and reached out his hand. The two gripped each other's forearms in greeting smiling at each other. "It has been many years King Francis. I apologize, but when you said you were leaving to come here I thought it best to come with you when in front of King Matthew."

Francis nodded, "I appreciate the support, hopefully something good will come from this meeting and we may find a way to end this war."

Yao nodded, "I agree, but Hearts must be stopped. They will destroy the land and its people. I cannot stand for it. My country is already missing so much. If Hearts were to invade they would slaughter my people."

Francis's eyes became down casted, "I know your pain for your loss, but this is not a time for you to think of such things."

Francis stepped back, "Where are my manners? I would like to introduce the men I have traveled with." Turing around, he was nearly pushed aside when Yao rushed forwards.

"How dare you show your face near any sort of King!" Yao screamed as he marched towards Samuel. Pulling a dagger from under his sleeve Yao let out a cry and dashed forwards.

Reaching quickly Arthur drew his sword before jumping in front of Samuel to deflect the attack. Arthur struggled to hold Yao back as the man began screaming. "You are the reason for this, you did it!"

Guards dressed in the colors of Ace ran forward and held the Jack back, Samuel stood behind Arthur head bowed and fists clenched as he listened to Yao screaming.

"You dare show your face here? Is this some other ploy to become a King! He was the rightful King! He was a baby an innocent baby, yet you all tried to kill him! Now look at this, Spades is a mess and you can just live your lives out peacefully while I deal with the chaos you caused. God rest her soul, but your mother spared your lives for some god forsaken reason!"

Arthur turned around, "What did you do?"

Just as Samuel was about to speak Yao's voice echoed through the room.

"He and his brothers threw the Prince down a well!"

Francis glared at Samuel, "You are one of the Kirkland brothers, are you not?"

Samuel nodded, "Yes," his face showed that he had remorse and wanted forgiveness for his actions, yet it showed of the knowledge that kind of forgiveness would never come.

Yao had fallen to his knees the hair that was in his pony tail was loose and frayed, he had tears running down his face. "Why would you do it? You couldn't be King and you knew it. So why, why would you do such a thing to your own brother?"

Samuel's voice was strained, "We didn't think of it, he got everything and we just-"

"You just what? You and your brothers were selfish! It hurt your country, your mother, your father and even your two younger brothers!" Yao screamed as he was lead out of the room by the guards.

Arthur was standing in shock staring at Samuel. His voice was very quiet, "Francis, I believe you should go speak to the King, you can speak to Samuel after your scheduled meeting. Being late is rude and I doubt we need to make a bad impression with the King."

Francis nodded his face stern, "I agree. I will speak to you both later."

Francis gave the two a curt nod glaring quickly at Samuel before turning around and walking through the large doors to the throne room.

* * *

><p>The throne room was spacious, filled with large creamy white pillars set against a dark brown and tan floor. Milk chocolate drapes hung around large rectangular windows whose light illuminated the large room. A bright beige rug led from the entrance doors. Francis came in, eyes landing upon the large dark brown chair King Matthew sat in.<p>

King Matthew was a gentle looking man who was dressed in beautiful tan robes. He had deep violet eyes that showed his kindness but were slightly hidden behind light blonde hair.

Francis walked halfway through the room before he bowed, "It is good to see you once again, your Majesty. It really has been far too long since we last saw each other."

Matthew stood from his throne; a large smile broke across his face before he took off running toward the other King laughing the entire way.

Francis braced himself as Matthew crashed into him, wrapping his slim but strong arms around the other royal. Francis returned the gesture and held Matthew close.

"I have missed you so much!" Matthew's voice was quiet, almost like an excitable whisper.

Francis nodded, "Yes, I have too, and I sincerely wish that we could be meeting on better terms."

Matthew let go of Francis and took a step back, his once very emotion filled face had turned stern. "I believe I know why you are here."

Taking the hint that Matthew wanted to reassure him, Francis began to speak. "Hearts has gone too far. They believe that this world should only have humans, and any other human like creature here should be eliminated. They began this over the war tax that was leftover from the last Great War. I know they can succeed in this take over unless we band together and fight against them."

Matthew nodded, "I believe that as well, but I need time to think this over and I need to know more about it all."

Francis nodded and bowed his head, "I understand."

"I have made up rooms for you and those you have traveled with. Please rest and we will talk more over dinner."

Francis thanked Matthew before he made his way out of the throne room.

Matthew turned around stared intently at his throne. "Alfred. Out of the chair."

The air around the throne became blurry as the figure of a man appeared. The man sitting in the chair was shirtless but his top half was covered in dark blue tribal tattoos. His legs were covered by light tan pants with an elaborate breechcloth hanging over it. He wore a head band around his short blonde hair. His face similar to Matthew's except for his eye color. He stared back into his brother's face with a hardened gaze. "Neutral."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? I love to know what people think of my stories, and the reviews make me want to continue them and make them better!<strong>

**Review or I will cry.**

**P.S. Can anybody spot my Star Trek movie line I sort of threw in? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A short but quick update just because I got some AMAZING reviews that really got me inspired to write. I really do read your reviews and try to respond. So leave some more and I will get the next chapter up soon since this chapter ends the short to Ace Arc and next time will include the Alfred Arc which will be long and include everything to put the plot in order and get on to the main section of which is full of war, love, and some steampunk themes. **

**Beta'd by **OKFan ~THANK YOU SO MUCH!****

**_Translation: _** **_Diamenty- Polish for Diamonds_**

**CHAPTER 7**

Arthur pushed Samuel and glared at him with narrowed green eyes,"What was that man talking about?" The two were now standing on one of the many balconies the castle had to offer to speak in private.

Samuel looked so out of character to Arthur. The once proud pirate now looked like a small child caught by their mother when doing something wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Samuel looked at Arthur, "We all do things we are not proud of and I am no exception. Some of us have done just minor things while others have done such major things that end up haunting them for the rest of their lives."

Arthur was quiet as he waited for the other to continue. Samuel walked toward the balcony's tan railing and rested his weight against it, "I was born a prince of Spades."

Arthur's eyes widened, "Then why are you not the King? I was told that a country needed a King, so why are you here?"

Samuel held up a hand, "I was born a prince that does not mean that I am still one. I was banished by my parents as were my two brothers.

"We were jealous of our younger brother. He got everything and he was only a baby! My parents paraded him around after he was born and soon started to forget about my brothers and me. They named him to be the successor of the throne and it infuriated us. When we asked why he got to become King my mother only smiled at the baby and looked at him saying that he had the eyes to rule the country.

"It angered us because his eyes were the same color as ours. Hell, a lot of people have green eyes. But my mother insisted that it was why he'd be King.

Samuel looked to the ground, "One day we just got so mad we took our younger brother to the well in the court yard and threw him down it. We waited for the sound of him hitting the bottom but it never came. When we looked down into the well, he was gone. My father had seen the whole thing from his balcony and sent guards after us. My mother was devastated. She became so devastated after it that when she became pregnant again the baby was born with blue eyes. Blue eyes meant the Kirkland gene had failed and he became a joker cursed to roam the world as a no one.

"I never meant anything by it. I was a young child who did not know what death was or the significance of a world without a King of Spades. My brothers and I were banished at the time when we heard of my mother and father's deaths. But we did not miss when the clocks started working again, the nation rejoiced, but with that came the impending crush of hope. I have prayed for my sins and wish I had never done that to my brother, but the past is the past and I am afraid I cannot change it no matter how hard I wish or pray."

Arthur looked toward the sky, "You did a horrible thing, but I can hear the wised to right your wrong and I'm sure your brother would forgive you."

Samuel smiled at Arthur, "You know you have the same name as him."

Arthur blinked, "I guess even here Arthur is a popular name."

* * *

><p>"Alfred, what do you mean by neutral?"<p>

Alfred stood from his brother's throne. His tattoos seemed to dance across his skin as his muscles moved. Matthew stared at him, "I see you finished them off." Matthew pointed toward the dark blue tattoos against his brother's tan skin.

Alfred smirked but his mouth went back into a serious line, "I am being serious, Mattie."

Matthew glared at Alfred, "No Alfred, you are being foolish." Matthew pointed toward Alfred, "They will come after you all next. Look what the King did to his own brother and father. His father is nowhere to be found and his brother is a Joker dammed to roam this earth for eternity! He has to watch his love marry someone else and live life without him. He has to watch her die! All the while the King is holding mass executions for those who are a little bit different than a human."

"We were told to not get into foreign affairs with other countries!" Alfred shouted.

Matthew strutted forward all the while yelling at his brother, "You are living in the past! Tomas and George told you people to stay out of foreign affairs so long ago when you weren't even alive." Matthew stopped as he stood in front of his brother.

Alfred's blue eyes turned to an icy blue that was glowing , "Just because your half of Ace is still in Spades' common wealth as an independent country does not mean that we are."

"You own none of Ace Alfred! You are not the King, I am and my people are going to join this war, whether you like it or not."

Alfred growled at Matthew, "You will not make us wards of the country." With that his eyes shined brighter before Alfred completely disappeared.

Matthew glared at the spot where his brother once stood, "Damn it."

* * *

><p>Francis sat at the table beside Arthur and Samuel. The King had spoken to the ex-prince about the incident and had come to an understanding. Yao had been kept in his room for some much needed rest that night.<p>

The doors opened, letting in Matthew. All the guests at the table stood and waited for the King to take his seat. Matthew looked at the attendants at the table before inclining his head toward Francis.

Francis sat back down and smiled over at the other King. "Matthew, I wish for you to meet the Captain of the ship I took here and his second in command, Samuel."

Matthew gave the two a hesitant smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Arthur nodded, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, your Majesty." Arthur bowed his head in respect.

Hearing the genuine politeness in Arthur's voice Matthew greatly relaxed, "I assume you are the Captain of Hearts' navy?" Matthew picked up his fork and began eating the meal in front of him.

Arthur shook his head, "No, we are more freelance than any navy." Seeing Matthews confused expression made Arthur chuckle, "I am Arthur, Captain of the Ship Elizabeth."

Matthew's fork fell from his hand, "The Pirate ship." Arthur nodded and Matthew's eyes narrowed. "That ship came onto Ace's shore and its Captain killed my family!"

"The old Captain of the ship is dead. I made sure of it." Arthur said giving Matthew a stern look, "And I also will promise you that I do not attack to be unjust, there must be a reason for my actions." Arthur picked up his fork and took a bite of his food.

Matthew just nodded before he began to eat once again.

The doors of the dining hall broke open and Yao ran inside. "Diamenty has been invaded by Hearts soldiers."

Francis stood up, "That is violating the old war agreement."

Yao nodded and strode forward, "I have a declaration of war already wrote up and ready to sign I assume you have done the same?"

"Yes, I wrote one up on the way over here." Francis said turning toward Arthur. "Will your ship be ready to help in this fight?"

Arthur nodded, "I shall do anything I can to stop them." Yao looked to Arthur and nodded, but his eyes were slightly wider and filled with confusion and curiosity.

Matthew stood from his seat, "It will take about a week to draw up the contract but I will also be joining in your cause."

Francis walked over to Matthew and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We are very appreciative of this."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked through the Castle. The only light in the corridors were that of candle light and the moon. It was eerie but it was the only thing to calm his restless thoughts. He only wore his pants and buttoned shirt, feeling no need for his jacket.<p>

The sounds of nearly feather light footsteps caught his attention. When he turned around to see who was behind him, he saw an empty hallway. Thinking it to be his imagination Arthur turned to continue his walk but stopped short.

The figure was clad in a black hooded cloak. His face was hidden beneath the hood and he continued as if not noticing Arthur. Thinking this to be some sort of intruder Arthur took a defensive stance, "Who are you?"

The figure jumped and turned as if the person was looking at Arthur. His heart sped up as a bright shine of blue illuminated under the hood. With the best guess Arthur had he assumed it to be the figure's eyes. Taking a step forward he reached for his sword. Wrapping his hand around its hilt, Arthur took another step, "State your purpose here."

The figure seemed to be as confused as him. Lifting a hand the figure started to fade then, with a flash of light, it disappeared. Unsheathing his sword, Arthur ran forward toward the light but when his eyes cleared the man was gone, baffling Arthur.

Looking to his left he saw the floating orb that was the fairy that had followed him around. Reaching out, he let her stand on the palm of his hand, "What are you doing here?"

The fairy pointed down a long hallway, "You must go this way and follow me"

Arthur looked at her confused, "Why?"

The fairy gave him a stern look, "You must!"

Arthur began to question her again but soon gave up as he realized she would not give in to telling him anything. With a heavy sigh he agreed and began to follow her throughout the corridors.

A lonely figure dressed in blue collapsed on the ground, his hand clasped to his mouth, hazel eyes wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or I will cry. Cry in a corner while listening to very sad music thats in Italian. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for another short update I promise they will get longer, but right now I am swamped with assingments and stuff so you'll just have to deal with a short chapter. **

**But I must say something, Thank you all for your amazing reviews! I am just amazed you all like this story so much. Please keep them coming they make me smile and keep me writing! **

**On some fun news I got a Tumblr where I will be posting random stuff as well as dribbles and even if I have not updated in awhile little teasers of my stories so you know I haven't forgotten them! My tumblr name is (just replace the (dot)'s with accrual dots)**

**mia-bella-stella (dot) tumblr (dot) com **

**Beta'd by **OKFan ~THANK YOU SO MUCH!****

**CHAPTER 8**

Breath coming out in pants, Arthur struggled to keep up with the fairy. She had taken him through many twists and turns in the castle. Arthur followed the fairy out of the castle and down through the town into the woods.

He ran until his lungs burned and it felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. Time seemed to slow as they went on or maybe the forest just moved by quicker than normal. Thinking the fairy had something to do with it, Arthur suddenly found himself at the beach where his crew had made camp.

The crew members were circled and standing in defensive positrons. Arthur ran to the center and pulled out his sword, "What the hell is going on?"

"The wolves!" Screamed a crew member, he was one of the younger deck hands who's name slipped Arthur's mind.

Turning around, Arthur looked back into the woods, yet he did not see what the crew did.

"They aren't wolves."

A man let out a loud growl before charging at Arthur. He had heard what the captain had said. Pulling his sword, Arthur quickly defended himself from the oncoming threat.

It was the cloaked figure from before. It went to hit Arthur, but missed when Arthur ducked.

Taking his sword, Arthur made a straight swing upwards missing the figure but cutting its cloak. More growls could be heard coming from the woods before the one who had engaged Arthur shouted back in a strange language before it turned back to continue its assault. The sand on the beach made it difficult for Arthur to move around and doge the cloaked figure's attack. He stepped forward; trying to lunge at the figure but it was too quick and easily dogged each of his attacks.

As the fight went on, Arthur became more and more thankful for the tough swordsmanship lessons from Tino. Arthur kept up with the other person's attacks. However, with a well pointed strike, the figure knocked Arthur's sword right from his hand. The figure had him pinned not a second later.

Arthur looked up into the figure's hood only seeing blackness. His heart rate increased as he felt his stomach drop, knowing this may just be the end. An ear piercing shriek, coming from who Arthur could only assume was Tino, came from a group of his crew as the figure raised a hand.

Closing his eyes Arthur turned his head not wanting to see what would happen to him. "Arthur," The figure said, its voice was smooth not very deep, but it had a calming sense about it.

Slowly opening his eyes, Arthur looked up at the figure. A sharp intake of breath came from the figure before it reached down and gathered Arthur up in his arms.

Arthur was dumbfounded and truthfully didn't know what to make of the situation. "How? How did you get back the door was burned."

Arthur's green eyes widened in realization, "Oh god, Alfred?" Arthur reached up and pulled at the figure's hood.

Alfred had grown, but still had his slightly rounded baby face. His blue eyes stared down at Arthur.

They stayed this way for a long while both in shock. Alfred believed that Arthur was supposed to have been locked in his world; while to Arthur, Alfred was said to be dead.

A large smile broke out on Alfred's face, showing off his very white teeth, "How the hell did you get back here, Artie?"

Dark brows creased in irritation, "You blasted git, I have told you how many god forsaken times never to call me that!"

Alfred just laughed and hugged Arthur closer, "You still are the old Artie!"

Sighing in defeat Arthur gave in and hugged Alfred back.

A coughing sound came from behind Alfred. Looking up, Arthur was met with a hulking mass of a man. His hair was a deep black and his face was square. He looked to be more muscle than anything.

He began to speak to Alfred in the strange language. Alfred's face turned serious. Turning back toward Alfred looked down at Arthur, "Why were you defending them?"

Blinking a couple times, Arthur realized what Alfred meant, "This is my crew. I took control over the Elizabeth when the last Captain fell."

"He is dead then?" Alfred was eerily serious and it was scary.

"Yes, I made sure of it myself."

* * *

><p>After a few moments Alfred and Arthur found themselves left alone on the beach they had cleared of everyone else since they needed to talk alone. It had been years since they saw each other and having others standing by them would get their conversation no where.<p>

The moon was high in the sky at the time as Arthur looked at Alfred it cast a dull blue glow over Alfred, "Why did they see you as wolves?"

Alfred looked over at Arthur, "The real question is how you could see through our magic. It was you in the castle earlier and you saw right through my cloaking spell." Alfred sighed and began to take off his torn cloak.

Arthur watched as Alfred slid his ripped cloak off of his bare torso, his eyes widening as the tattoos were revealed. When Alfred turned around Arthur could see how the swirls met on the other's back forming a large crescent moon. They made Alfred look amazing. The dark blue of the tattoos stood out against the other's tan skin. Reaching out, Arthur didn't realize what he was doing until his hand touched Alfred's skin. His slim fingers touched the dark lines of Alfred's shoulders.

"What do they mean?"

Alfred stiffened at the touch, but calmed when he sensed no danger. "They mean power and the moon is the symbol of our tribe."

Arthur retracted his hand, "What do you mean tribe? I thought you were the Prince of Ace?"

Alfred gripped the cloak in his hands tightly, "I am the Prince, but because I took after my mother I am not allowed to become King. Matthew took his rightful place as I took mine.

"The land of Ace was inhabited by tribes' children of the moon since the beginning. Every King or Queen is a decedent of one the strongest tribes. The Moon tribe. The other can be whomever, but they will always have twins. The child who does not possess the magic of the tribes becomes the ruler of East Ace while the other takes over the tribal lands known as West Ace."

Alfred ran a hand through his hair, "This time, however, my brother and I were born at midnight, on a full moon. We were reversed, I'm the one meant to be a King. The one who bears the traits of the Kingdoms was meant to become King. But the moon placed a curse on us, and I gained the magic abilities feared by those who live in the city. The Kingdom had to say I was killed in the fire as well just to make sure the country didn't go into panic. Matthew knows this and lets me come and go as I please. He includes me in everything and even lets me work on some of my inventions in the castle basement."

Arthur nodded, "You never told me any of this when we were kids."

"I didn't understand when I was a kid the meaning of being told I was a rightful king, but could never take the throne." Alfred chuckled, "Hell, I still don't even understand it now!" Alfred inhaled, "I just knew I had to get you away from here and somewhere safe."

Arthur nodded, "We were young then." Arthur looked toward the sea, "When you locked me out, I went up every day for years trying to get back. Yet the door where I entered never opened the same way again."

"I am sorry, but I couldn't lose you Arthur. You were my only friend."

Arthur reached into the belt pouch against his thigh and pulled out the large clock Alfred had given him, "This was all I had to remember you by. This was all I had to remember this world. This is what I used to keep myself sane."

Turning around, Alfred looked down at the clock a small smile appeared on his face, "I still have mine too." Alfred reached out to lay his hand on the corner of the gold frame of the clock. When his fingers touched the surface a bright light began to glow from the clocks face.

A bright supernova of a light burst from the sky in a aurora over the sky. Looking toward another light, Arthur noticed it was coming from the Ace castle. The light was like a beacon shining into the sky as a sort of signal.

"What the fuck is that?" Arthur asked.

Arthur looked to Alfred who was staring at the clock face. When Arthur looked down he could see the hands on the clock spinning rapidly as the white on the face glowed brightly, "Alfred, what does this mean?"

Alfred shook his head and took off running away from Arthur as if the devil himself was on his heels. When Arthur called for him and begged him to stop the other didn't even look back.

Feeling his heart clench, Arthur felt dizzy and suddenly the world went black.

Waking up Arthur was met with the sound of a bird chirping. Well truthfully, in Arthur's opinion, this bird sounded like a car alarm and was driving him crazy.

Groaning, he sat up and looked around the room. He was back in the large room at the Ace castle. Slowly standing up, Arthur made his way out of the room. He was confused, wondering if seeing Alfred last night had been nothing but a dream, but the cuts on his arms proved that it wasn't a dream. Walking toward the main dining room, Arthur pushed the doors open.

The room became silent at Arthur's arrival. Francis stood from his seat as well as Matthew. Yao turned around and then bowed.

Arthur stopped stunned and confused, "What is going on?"

Yao straightened up and walked toward Arthur. The yellow fairy Arthur had come to know all his life rested on Yao's shoulder. She smiled at him before looking at Yao, "I told you everything would work out."

The fairy flew up to hover in front of Arthur's eyes, "I have protected you ever since you were a baby and will always be here for you, Queen Arthur."

Arthur stepped back in shock as Yao went down on one knee before him. "Queen Arthur Kirkland, it is my great pleasure to serve as your Jack as I have for your parents before you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys wanna drop a review? I know ya want to! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I have never had this many reviews when writing before. Guys I love you so much! Please keep em coming they really mean the world to me!**

**In case you didn't hear I got a Tumblr! where I will be posting random stuff as well as dribbles and even if I have not updated in awhile little teasers of my stories so you know I haven't forgotten them! My tumblr name is (just replace the (dot)'s with accrual dots)**

**mia-bella-stella (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Go check it out I made up a mock cover art for this story the other day and follow so you can ask me questions! I love answering questions especially about my stories or even myself. **

**Beta'd by **OKFan ~THANK YOU SO MUCH!****

**CHAPTER 9**

Arthur looked down at Yao as his expression grew confused. Taking a step back, he raised his right hand up. Putting his forearm in front of himself defensively, he looked down at the smaller man as if he were crazy.

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about?"

Yao looked up at Arthur, eyes wide, "Sir, that is not the kind of language a royal should have."

Arthur's voice grew in octaves as he began to speak, "I am no royal! I don't even belong in this world. I came through a door from England!"

The fairy floated in front of Arthur's face, "Arthur, it is true. I saved you from dying the day your brothers threw you into the well. I used my magic to transport you somewhere safe, and it so happened that place was on a separate planet far away from here."

Arthur looked at the fairy; her green eyes stared back at him with a mirrored color. Lowering his arm, Arthur stared at the fairy, "Who exactly are you?"

The fairy bowed her head, "I am your great grandmother. Victoria Kirkland."

Arthur blinked, "How?"

"When a member of the Kirkland family dies, they are in wait until their great grandchild is born, then they are re-awoken as a fairy or protector of the Queen until he or she dies."

"But I am a man, how could I be some sort of Queen? If I were to be some sort of royalty should I not be a King?" Arthur asked as he stumbled over to the long table to take a seat. He doubted that his legs could hold him upright anymore.

Yao walked over to Arthur placing a hand on his shoulder, "A Kirkland has always been the Queen of Spades, no matter what gender. The Queen is the one to deal with politics, medicine, and the navy."

Arthur placed his face within his hands, "I am sorry, but this is just coming as a shock. I am still not sure how I can believe you."

Yao smiled, "I understand, but maybe this will help." Reaching into his bellowed blue sleeves, the small Asian man pulled out Arthur's clock.

"I am not sure how you came to posses this, but it is a clock from Spades, and it will only give the reaction that it did last night when you touch it. Arthur, when you and the true King touched this, it caused an aurora and signaled that the most powerful of the Kingdoms were together." Yao said laying the clock on the table beside Arthur.

"What do you mean King?"

"Last night, who touched the clock with you?" Yao asked looking down at Arthur.

"That can't be true. I woke up here this morning. I was in my bed. Seeing him again was just a fluke, a fleeting haunting dream."

Yao looked down, "Victoria transported you here with the last reserves of her magic. Tell me Arthur, we must know who the King is!"

Arthur looked up at Yao, his green eyes connecting with the other man's hazel ones, "His name is Alfred."

Matthew stepped forward, eyes wide, "You are the boy from the door aren't you?" Matthew watched Arthur nod, "I didn't believe him. I can't believe that he was telling the truth."

Yao looked over toward Matthew, "Who are you talking about?"

Matthew crossed his arms smile crossing his face, "My brother Alfred."

"Matthew this cannot be true, Alfred is said to have passed with your parents during the fire!" Francis looked over at Matthew, panic in his face.

"Do you not find it odd that in Ace's history whenever there are twins one always seems to die?" Matthew looked to Francis, "One child is chosen by the moon to be the leader of the tribes of this land. I was supposed to be that child, but Alfred was for some reason chosen. However, now I am coming to believe that the moon truly has her plans for all of us since Alfred was born meant to be King while I am to be part of the land."

"No matter what, it really explains why the clocks started running again all those years ago." Yao's eyes softened as he looked at Arthur with a knowing look, "We must find Alfred."

Matthew shook his head, "He is angry at me." All eyes fell on the blonde, "He refuses to join the war effort and has voiced his loud opinion on my choice to." Matthew took a deep breath, "He is not going to listen to any voice of reason since he believes his reason is enough. His reasoning is that the founders of Ace said they wanted the country to remain vacant from the rest of the world's affairs."

Arthur looked toward the table, "Why would they want that?"

"Diamonds, Hearts, Spades, and Clubs have always been at war all throughout history. It is almost like we can never be at peace with each other. My Kingdom is the most financially well off; while, Clubs holds luck, Spades has Power, and Hearts is love.

"Each balance out the world, and yet each country wants what they do not have. We fight for greed. Everything about our lands has been plagued by some sort of greed. We are but human wanting what we do not have." Francis stated his face becoming unusually serious.

"Just like this war. The last great war was blamed on Hearts; even in our treaty after the war we basically stated under the war guilt clause that it was all Hearts' fault." Matthew sighed, "Then Spades and Diamonds destroyed Hearts' military trying to mark it so we could prevent another war."

"If anything, I blame this turn of events on our ancestors." Francis looked down at the table solemnly.

* * *

><p>Arthur found himself in the castle gardens, his back to a large tree. Victoria sat on his knee, slowly running her fingers through her hair.<p>

"What was my mother like?"

Caught off guard the fairy looked up at Arthur surprised at the question. After a second her face softened, "My granddaughter was a beautiful, kind, and generous woman. She was the envy of the whole Kingdom as she wanted to help everyone no matter what status they held. My wife Amelia loved her so and treated her like her own. Your mother was very loved by all and is dearly missed in the land. Your mother loved you very much, and I saw it every day she looked at you."

_Picking up the small child, the woman stood in the center of the room near the child's bassinet. Light streamed in through the large windows as a small gust of wind made the bright white curtains sway. _

_The woman looked down at her son with loving green eyes. The child was fussing in her hands; his hair was matted as his dark eyebrows were creased in discomfort. "Shh, love, everything will be alright, Mummy has you now." The woman's voice was soft and laced with an endearing kindness. _

_Looking at the child, she smiled and ran a hand through his blonde hair which quickly settled the child down. Looking up, the woman caught sight of the small yellow fairy peering from behind the curtain at the two._

_"So this is where you escaped to, Victoria!" The woman teased the fairy._

_"I just hate to hear him cry, Elizabeth! He is such a cute baby." The fairy flew toward the two. _

_Arthur's eyes were wide open and intently starring at the fairy with much interest. Elizabeth smiled, "He sure likes you." _

_Elizabeth's face grew serious after she watched her son be lulled back to the sleep by the fairy's rhythmic swaying, "Victoria, I have a request to ask of you."_

_The fairy looked up at Elizabeth, "What is it?"_

_"Promise to look after Arthur for me. Not just because he is the future Queen of Spades, but because I have a lingering feeling that something bad will happen."_

_Victoria looked up and nodded, she could sense the woman's distress. "I promise you."_

_VIctoria then watched as Elizabeth held her son as she fell asleep on the small cushioned couch beside the baby's crib. _

"My ship is named after my mother?" Arthur asked shocked.

Victoria nodded, "Yes, your mother had a bit of a rebellious phase when she was growing up. She commandeered one of Spades' military ships and set to sea. Next thing we knew she met your father while in one of Hearts' countries. He was the son of two soldiers from Spades who had to stay in Hearts after the war. She left the first mate, or as you knew him, the old Captain, heartbroken and alone."

Arthur looked out toward the garden, "It is starting to seem as if this was planned?"

"Prophecies cannot be changed. However, being picked up and becoming part of the Elizabeth's crew was not part of the prophecy."

Arthur blinked, "Then what is part of the plan?"

Victoria made a zipping motion over her smiling lips, "I am not to tell a soul."

* * *

><p>Matthew picked up a large book and hurled it toward a corner of the room only feeling better once he heard the moan of pain escape his brother. "Quit sneaking around here like that!"<p>

Slowly the air around him began to shift as Alfred came into view. He was wearing a pair of grease stained overalls, the sleeves had been pushed up on his arms. A pair of wire rimmed glasses sat on his face, "What the hell Matt? Don't throw stuff at me!"

Matthew crossed his arms, "How many times have I told you not to come into the library while filthy! You're the cause of all of the little black finger prints through the books, which, in case you didn't know ruins them."

Alfred rubbed his grime tinted hair, "I had to double check my formula and I didn't want to go bathe then come here when it was only supposed to take like five minutes!"

"What formula?"

Alfred picked up the book, "The one so and so used to try and figure out how a bird stays in flight." Alfred smiled, "Ha, I knew he was wrong. You can't have the formula without it!"

Matthew shrugged, his brother was always confusing and if he asked what the other was talking about he'd be in for a good hour long lecture.

Sighing, Matthew placed the other books still in his hands down on the table beside himself, "Why didn't you tell me you were with Arthur?"

Alfred turned toward his brother, "I just saw him for the first time in years last night!"

"Well, you knew the sign the clock gave? Why would you run after you kissed him?"

Alfred's eyes grew, "First off, I didn't kiss him. Secondly, I thought that was legend, it scared me." Alfred leaned forward and rested his head against a book shelf. "The one to marry the Queen always ends up lonely in the end. I do not want to lose our friendship. I always did care about him."

Matthew stepped forward, "Alfred, you say it time and time again how you were supposed to be born a King. The moon knew this was going to happen, she knew this war was going to come and the land of Spades was in need of a King and Queen to win this war."

Alfred's eyes narrowed as he glared at Matthew, "I told you last time, I am not joining this fucking war!"

Matthew was shocked by his brother's language. "We need everyone in this war!"

Alfred looked to Matthew, eyes narrowed, "I am glad it took you till now to realize this problem. Clubs has been slaughtering its own people for years and it has taken you all to have a Joker appear before you will do anything about this problem!" Throwing the book down on the table Alfred stomped away.

Matthew walked over to the book to pick it up when a slip of paper fell out of it. Scanning the paper, Matthew's face broke into a grin, "He did it."

* * *

><p>Arthur walked the halls, his stomach twisting into knots. His long captain's jacket's squared tails flew back with the wind. Arthur straightened his shirt, trying to look as presentable in his sea worn captain's clothes as possible. He was nervous and truthfully wasn't sure how this would be taken. He didn't want to lose such an important person in his life.<p>

Opening the doors to one of the many castle studies, Arthur walked in to see Yao and Samuel sitting at the room's small square table.

Yao stood in polite greeting. Samuel looked up at the Jack confused. His eyes looked back toward Arthur, "If you are wishing for me to work things out with this guy, then you must be going mental."

Arthur shook his head and approached the table, "No, that is not exactly why I asked you to come here. However, I hope that you will come to work together with some sort of peace."

Samuel stood up slamming his hands on the table, "I refuse to work with him!"

"Prince Samuel, do sit down." Arthur's voice came out smooth as he took his seat.

Samuel blinked, "I am not a Prince anymore, Arthur, I have told ya that before."

Arthur took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "I have given your position back."

"How is that possible?"

"Samuel, Arthur is your lost brother." Yao said smirk of amusement appearing slowly on his face.

"You're shitting me, aren't you?" Samuel's face turned serious, "I am not in the mood for joking. I have suffered long enough with that guilt. I do not need you to play some sick joke on me."

Yao sighed and pulled out his small spade shaped pocket watch, "Place your hand on this Arthur."

Nodding, Arthur laid his hand on part of the clock's face. The hands of the clock began rapidly spinning rendering Samuel speechless.

Taking his hand off the clock, Arthur looked up toward a speechless Samuel, "Now, Prince Samuel, I am giving you a position in the army, however, can you please tell me where our other brothers are?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! I'd love you all forever! And I will get the next chapter out ASAP!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd seriously like to thank my Beta'd by **OKFan sorry again for all my mistakes in this chapter. She has a new England/Spain story out. If you like that paring go check it out!****

****I want to apologize for the lack up updates on this fic. I had a spout of writers block for a bit there. I believe it was due to me dreading my leave for University. *which is tomorrow!* I also have been so excited for writing the next chapter of this fic. It is the chapter I have been waiting to write since last November, and it is the reason for the whole story! ****

****I also want to say thank you to all of the reviews! Never have I had this many before.****

****Guys if I reach 100 I will promise you something special! A very special update or one-shot to this fic ;p****

**More Author's note at the bottom if you're interested in my rambling. **

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p>Arthur rounded another corridor slowly walking his was down the empty castle halls. It was another sleepless night. The initial culture shock which he'd thought would have hit before now had finally set in.<p>

Coming to a new land, one which was like steeping into a Tolkien novel, that should have set him into the shock. He figured it had to do with coming here as a child. A child's heart was open to everything, never questioning anything, and accepting everything as they believed in the impossible for then it was not improbable.

The corridors of the castle were dark as the moonless night allowed no light to help illuminate the halls. The candles were lit, but they gave nothing but an eerie glow.

Arthur could hear no noise but that of his own footsteps padding along the carpeted halls.

The sudden sound of a door creaking caught Arthur off guard making him jump and look at the door.

Green eyes watched as a door to a dark room swung to and fro. Judgment fleeting, Arthur took a few hesitant steps toward the large wooden door.

His heart raced and beat against his chest to the point where it echoed in his ears and, due to it the blood rushing to his ears, blocked out all sounds.

Without realizing it he found himself at the entrance to the opened door. His eyes stared into the room.

The room was empty excepting a lone mirror which reflected Arthur's dark figure and the light of the candle behind himself. Walking into the room, Arthur approached the mirror.

Something felt off, he could not place his finger on it, but the mirror seemed to draw him in.

Soon he came to stand in front of the tall yet skinny and was being held up by a stand with clawed feet as a brass like case held it firmly. Looking into it Arthur could hardly see his face due to the lack of lighting.

But, then his face smiled at him.

Arthur knew he wasn't smiling, not like the face in the mirror was. It was a sickening smile, one of someone who was not right in the head. Putting his right leg back as if to take a step back away from the mirror a sudden pressure came onto his right wrist.

He felt fear sink in to his stomach, not wishing to look down, with a hesitant tilt of his head he peered down and he saw a hand gripped his wrist. Its owner was that of the grinning figure in the mirror.

"Come now Arthur, you can't be scared of a measly reflection." It was his voice, but he had not said that.

Looking up at his so called reflection, he stared into bright turquoise eyes, "Oh Arthur, if you were this easy to frighten then I would have done this sooner."

Arthur froze, his stomach plummeting. The man's attire had changed into that of something he'd seen while living with Rome. It was a purple sweater vest over a white button up with a large turquoise bow tie that matched his glowing eyes. All of it was stained with blood. Red, which meant it was fresh.

Arthur tried to pull away from the man, but the other man's grip tightened on his wrist.

"So sorry to disappoint you, but it I'm not going to let you go."

Dread spilled through Arthur's body as the figure seemed to lean in closer. "I am so glad I told you to go to Diamonds."

"That figure was white!"

The purple clad man laughed, "Ah, but that was me. It is such a trying task to materialize, but you were straying so far off the course of my plan." The man brought his lip into his mouth and gave Arthur a sad look.

"Who the hell are you?" Arthur pulled at his wrist only to find the other hold tightened.

The figure frowned, "Oh, no one special." The man grinned, "I am just you."

"That is not possible!" Arthur said looking intently at the other man who was smirking at him once again.

"You are more naive than I thought." The other Arthur said chuckling while he placed his other hand against the glass confirming Arthur's theory that he was somewhat trapped inside the mirror. "We all have a dark side, love. I am yours."

"That is just-

"Not possible? Have we heard that one before?" The other Arthur sighed and shook his head as if disappointed with Arthur's lack of originality.

"That makes no sense!" Arthur exclaimed. "You don't really look like me!"

The other Arthur pouted, "I am you with better eye color and better personality."

Gesturing at the other's appearance with his free hand Arthur shouted, "What is with the blood then!?"

The other Arthur looked down at his purple sweater vest that was splattered with blood, "Oh, that is just blood of the people who tried to get in the way of my plans. I still have a few more spots of blood to add, and poppet you are one. You'll look so lovely covered in red with no life left in your eyes. I have never killed someone with eyes like yours so I cannot wait to see the hue they will change to.

Arthur's eyes widened as his heart began to race, "Why me? Why do you wish to kill me if I am you?

The other Arthur's mouth twitched up as a sick looking smile seemed to cut his face in half. "I have a job to do a sort of quest, and you love are part of it. Well, used to be part of it." The other Arthur's hand began to retract pulling toward Arthur toward the mirror.

"You were so close, and now again as you have come so close you are letting your chance, my chance, slip through your fingers. You are playing with the big boys now, Arthur, and this honeydew attitude of yours won't cut it. That's why I am here to take over."

Arthur pulled back as the hand attempted to pull him into the mirror; his green eyes were locked with the other's turquoise ones. His knees began to shake as a high pitched shrill filled his ears.

The other Arthur's face contorted into panic as a blur came from behind him and took him away from view.

Using his fee hand Arthur pried the other him's hand off his wrist before turning and bolting from the room.

Through twisted and dim lit hallways, Arthur ran not knowing where to go, but knowing that it had to be anywhere but that room with the lone mirror where he was. Arthur found himself in the castle court yard. Walking over to the fountain in the center, he reached down and splashed some water into his face. He had never before been so frightened in his life even during that the raid he witnessed while still new on the ship. Whatever that thing was it could not be a human, and if it was human it was a severely messed up one.

Grasping the side of the fountain, he let himself catch his breath.

No, it could not be real. He was exhausted; the culture shock had finally set in making him become delusional.

"Arthur?" Looking up, Arthur saw Matthew walking toward him with a worried expression on his face. The King placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" The man's voice was laced with deep concern.

Arthur nodded, "Yes I am." Truthfully, he wasn't, but the encounter could not have been real and if it was how could anyone believe him?

"I just need a bit of sleep. All of this news has finally set in." He rubbed at his eyes.

Matthew's eyes softened, "You are still young and new to being in this world. You are bound to become exhausted as somethings here are, I assume, vastly different than what was in the world you lived in."

Arthur let himself give a small smile to the other, "Thank you." Arthur looked over at the other; a bit of paper was gathered in the man's hand. "What is that?"

Matthew looked down to his hand then back at Arthur, "Just some plans my brother had been working on. Since the ships to carry soldiers from Spades to the ocean below are powered by some sort of magic, Alfred has come up with a machine that can power boats. This machine does not run on magic, but steam and it will make the boats move without wind!"

Arthur went to tell the other that something like had already been invented, but he stopped.

This world must be in the past somehow. Where he came from there had already been an Industrial Revolution which had given people the steam powered boat, amongst other stuffs. He stopped thinking about it. This world did not need to know about such things. Weapons, no matter how effective and helpful to the side in the right, would find their way to the enemy's hands. Held in enemy's hands, they fought against the cause of good, or what the other side perceived as good.

"Well, that will make it a hell of a lot easier to sail without having to stall due to the winds. It can be quite dreadful sitting like ducks in the middle of such large bodies of water."

Matthew nodded, "Yes, that is why these must be manufactured now! They will certainly help us in this war!" Matthew ginned happily making Arthur return the smile.

Yet when processing the conversation, Arthur's face fell. "You mentioned Alfred. Why does he want to make things to help the war, but yet he wishes to have nothing to do with said war?"

Matthew sighed, "The elders have said no good can come of him going into the affairs of the five Kingdoms. But, I am to think that my Grandmother has soiled his mind. Our Grandmother is highly protective of us and can twist her words to her liking. Alfred believes anything. The elders strongly urged the tribes to stay out of the affairs of the Kingdoms, but it was only a suggestion by a bunch of men who know nothing of society. They lived all of their years inside the tribes, never taking the time to get to know us here in the capital of Ace. They only waste their time judging and criticize what they didn't know. Then, after our mother was killed, they had more negative things to say about the Kingdoms. Alfred knows both worlds. Truthfully I am not sure what that boy is up to. He is a confusing piece of work who needs to grow up and get his head from out of his ass!" Matthew, though angry, his voice stayed calm and never developed into a yell.

Matthew paused, realizing his voice's volume, he placed a hand over his eyes and inhaled deeply, "I am sorry. I too am a bit fatigued, do excuse me." Matthew turned and walked down one of the many castle corridors.

Matthew walked toward his room, when arms wrapped around his waist. The King of Ace was pulled back into a strong chest while calming words were spoken in his ear.

"Thank you Francis." Matthew said as he leaned his head back so it could rest on the other's shoulder. Opening his eyes and looking up, he stared into Francis's face.

The King of Hearts looked as glamorous as always, but to those who know him on a more personal level they could see the man was scared, and, like most of the men in the castle, fatigued.

Matthew sighed, "I fear this war will separate us. I fear that something terrible will have to happen in order for this war to be won."

Francis nodded before nuzzling his nose into Matthew's neck, "I have been having the same thoughts. It's as if God is telling us that to win we must lose."

"It is the sort of equivalent exchange the alchemists in the legends spoke of. To gain something, something must be lost." Matthew placed his hand atop Francis's jewel covered one.

Francis turned his hand over so that he could grasp Matthew's. "If something were to happen to you I'd lose my mind." Francis's grip on Matthew's hand tightened in a possessive yet caring way. As if Matthew would be lost or taken away if he loosened his grip.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Review por favor? <strong>**

**Also I will be having a new story coming out with in the next few days, as it is passing through my beta's eyes first.**

**I also want to ask if anyone is good with steampunk stuffs? I am writing a new story of my own universe that is steampunk. My beta already has so much to read over of mine I can't ask her to do more. So I am looking for a beta who is very knowledgeable about steampunk. Contact me through a review or links to my email and tumblr are located on my profile here on .**


	11. To the readers

**PLEASE READ THIS AS YOU MIGHT FIND IT INTRESTING**

**I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I have my reasons and they are legit. I've had a rough first start away from home and due to some backstabbing people I've had to medically withdraw from the current school I was at. But, I am working on my applications to better schools that cost a bit (a shit ton) more but have a better name that will go further on resumes. Also I am turning 20 in like 11 days so thats kinda depressing. I've also changed my major to English with a minor in creative writing in hopes of one day publishing my own book.**

**I am going to be a bit absent for this month of NOvember due to Nanowrimo, which I am going to attempt to finish this year and hopefully it won't be as much of a failure as last year. **

**But I want to work on a project afterwards. One that I need a co writer for. I was inspired by a book by John Green and David Levithan called Will Grason Will Grason. **

**This story would be wrote by me and someone else I hope for it to be a USUK story that we can agree to the plot of and what happens will be one of us will write for England and one for America. Each chapter will be one of us writing as our set character and their life, then at some point in the story they would meet this would then have us continue the story but more so as a joint effort even if we'd still be alternating writing chapters. Sorry if this is confusing it's late and I am anxious to start nanowrimo. **

**So if interested on this project please email me at {la_mia_stella live. com} remove spaces. I want someone who is fairly decent at writing, and is willing to stay with the project till the end. In your email state a few facts about yourself as a writer, and link me to some of your work. If we get to talking and this project seems to have a goal then we can figure out the plot, rating, and other stuffs for the story. **

**I've really been wanting to do this kind of story for a bit so please give email me and give me a chance. I have yet to see this done, and would like to ty it as it may make for a great read.**

**So email me if your interested in this , and also would any of you like to read some of my own original work that is non-fanfiction?**

**Again sorry for this, but I promise my stories have been mapped out with an end in sight, and all the chapters have outlines. They just need to be written. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have had some bad problems with school and just hole life.  
>I wanted to update this just to show I wasn't dead and that I still am going to continue this story. So excuse the shortness.<strong>

**But I promise I will not abandon this story!  
>Especially since I am getting close to 100 reviews! If the person who gets the 100th review spot wants I will write them a one-shot or if they have a great idea I may make it into a short chapter story.<strong>

**Warning this is has not been looked at by my beta. I sort of have been sitting on this for a while and didn't know how to continue it so I thought to just give you guys what I had and take the extra time to write a longer chapter for the next update. But till then I have wrote a new story that if you want you can check out! **

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Sitting back in the very ornate dining room Arthur looked across the table at his newly discovered brother. Samuel had never brought up the incident resulting in Arthurs disappearance.<p>

Laid out on the table in front of them was a map of this world. Arthur stared at it in awe similar to the way he stared at the one in his ships cabin. But, this one was updated, showing more land and various names of each Kingdoms countries. It still though to Arthur looked like an old piece of parchment he'd find in a glass case at a museum so he had to wonder the maps true age.

Both brothers were silent, neither really wishing to speak. After Arthur had asked Samuel to help him locate his other brothers the other man had agreed, but quickly left the room asking for time to let this sink in.

"Um, Could you tell me a little bit about them?" Arthur asked hesitantly as if testing the waters.

Samuel looked up, "Who?"

"Of our other three brothers."

"Four."

Arthur raised a brow. "I know about myself or you." In the story he had been told of his disappearance it was him and four brothers.

Samuel shook his head, "No, what I meant was there is four other brothers out there."

Samuel took a breath, "Alright I am the eldest, while Leon, and Elis are in the run for second. Mum did not tell which one is eldest, but they are twins. Both love to play tricks upon unsuspecting victims. Last time I heard anything about them they were around here." Samuel leaned across the table to point to an inner city of Clubs. Arthur could not see the name, but got the general idea.

"Next is Emmet, he is a very gullible person, whom we had to trick into-" Samuel cut off and bowed his head.

Arthur waited a moment figuring what the other had been about to say. After a few moments of silence Arthur prompted the other to speak, "Where is he supposed to be?"

Samuel blinked and before leaning across the map to point to an land locked country of Diamonds. "He was always attracted to being a Shepard so last time I visited him he was in the mountains here attending to a flock of sheep.

Samuel looked away from Arthur who was waiting patiently. Samuel shifted in his chair uncomfortably, "Our last brother the youngest, was well-" Samuel paused and then turned to stare right into Arthur's eyes. "Before I tell you about him, I must. Well. Listen Arthur I'd never thought I'd be sitting with ya like this. Ya have to know that after we threw you in the well we saw our mistake. We thought you had died, that the land too you back since you were such an important part of it. So please do not take this against me or the others."

Arthur nodded, "Truthfully I am just happy to know I do have family. Where I lived I grew up in an orphanage. I watched some of the boys be taken in by families while I just had the parent of the house to speak to. He was an elderly man who sat and had long conversations with me. The other boys never liked me, and they insisted I was strange. It was upsetting. So what happened in the past happened. We can not change that, nor can we forget it. It is a lesson to be learned. So whatever you have to say, say it." Arthur huffed at the end crossing his arms. He was upset that Samuel had the gull to think so little of him. He wondered if that man even was worthy of the rank he held on Arthur's ship.

Samuel's shoulders seemed to droop, as if a heavy weight had been taken off them. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "The high court was upset with your as we thought at the time death. It was a very political thing that they would not hesitate to remedy. They told our parents that an heir had to be reborn. Since this has never happened in past they believed as soon as another child was born it would become the heir like you had been.

"So our parents conceived another child a few years after you'd "died". It was a boy as well to our fathers happiness, but he was off. No one outside of the royal family, or the courts know this, but Peter was born into this world as a joker."

Arthur tilted his head confused, "What is so bad about a joker?"

"That's right you know nothing about them. Well Jokers are made by the royal families hardly ever on purpose. It is believed that the land is punishing them for something they have done. But that is only one type of Joker. The other is made by the King or Queen of younger blood becoming dethroned. Once you are given the title it also come with a special contract only you can break. If the contract is broken in any way that is not in the contract you become a Joker. No one wants to become one.

"They are outcasts to all. They live in hiding, yet they are smart and seem to always be talking in riddles. Never be fooled by one as it could lead you to your death, but figure out what they are saying and sometimes you could find out something you never knew, or will help you greatly."

"That is a lot to take in." Arthur said bringing a hand up to rub the back of his head.

Samuel nodded, "I am not sure where Peter is. He is not one to stay in one place for long. When our parents died he escaped the castle. Every once in awhile he'll appear to visit us or well his version of visiting which is making our lives a living hell. He blames his becoming a joker on us, and we can't just let him become King because he is a joker. Spades has rules about that kind of thing."

"But I though all born with the gift were to be placed as Queen not king?"

Samuel chuckled, "Yeah, but he insist on becoming King no matter what which is another thing about Jokers. They are prone to wishing to be the highest ranking what ever."

In truth Arthur felt bad for Peter. That boy in his opinion sounded worse off than himself. Arthur at least could be a functioning member of society, while Peter on the other hand could not be accepted by many if at all.

They ended the meeting on a solum note, neither really wanting to say much after Samuel spoke of Peter.

Arthur walked back toward his room only to be halted by Yao. Yao seemed to be struggling as he carried piles upon piles of scrolls in his arms. Right when they were about to topple over Arthur ran over to grab a few loose ones at the top. Yao smiled at him in silent thanks.

Their steps were in sync as they walked down the hallways, Yao was quiet in thought. Arthur wanted to ask him questions about Spades, a kingdom he had not yet see, or really didn't not remember seeing. But, he was worried; Is Yao mad at him, is he fit to be a Queen that rules a country, is he-?"

"These are the papers for your coronation ceremony" Yao said speaking up.

Arthur looked down at the papers in his arms. A coronation ceremony?

"Wouldn't it be a wise idea to wait till after the war to have such a thing? Think some large ceremony would just attract unwanted attention, and it could also show a disadvantage that could render Spades vulnerable.

Yao looked over at Arthur, "I do believe you are just nervous."

Arthur shook his head, "No, just hear me out. With the return of a queen that has been in another dimension or world for near his entire life then he'd be venerable. Now I know be secret, but really where I have come from the members of parliaments, and other countries politicians do not know how to keep secretes."

Yao looked at Arthur as if comprehending something before he nodded, "I see your point, and plus the coronation can not happen unless you are bonded by marriage."

Arthur fumbled with nearly dropping his scrolls, "Marriage! Why the bloody hell do I have to be married?" His face was flushed in a mixture of anger and irritation. It seemed quite chauvinist to make a queen marry especially for a female queen.

Thinking about it this world seemed to be in the sort of renaissance era the world he came from had, but it was not quite like his. It seemed more advanced, as if it also held tid bits of the 20th to the 21th century. Odd, seemed like the perfect word to describe it.

"Yes, it is a tradition that the kingdom likes to uphold. The citizens of Spades love to see the coronations, it is like a party. I have seen four of them."

Arthur paused, "Four, do you mean one of each kingdom?"

Yao shook his head, "No all of them are of Spades." Arthur stared at the other in a mix of confusion and shock. Catching this Yao was reminded of the others minute knowledge of his birth world. "The country I come from tiĕ qiāo. It is one of the lands where if chosen you may become a dragon rider and they will live as long as their dragon do which is around four thousand years, but that is if you are not killed by nature or another being. But, if one adopts an already bonded dragon who's rider has passed they can only grant near long life to one person."

At this Arthur did drop his scrolls, "There are dragons in this world!" Arthur smiled like he was a child.

Yao raised an eyebrow, "Did that world not have dragons?"

"Only in books, we thought they were mythical creatures." Arthur was looking at the other silently begging for him to tell more.

Yao seeing this gave a gentle smile, "If you help me take these to my chambers, then I can let you meet Ti-Lung. He would be honored to meet you as he helped serve your family for many generations."

"I would be honored!"

Yao bowed his head, "I shall make a summons for him he though will be here in a few days time."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


End file.
